Bound By Love
by TCAK.13
Summary: Jake and Ness are bound by love the pack smell vampire and Nessie is really ill? how will Jake defend her and keep the love of his life safe? will he get rid of the volturi's own hybrid? it is clear the volturi are are not happy... read please REVEIW!
1. First Day Of School

**1. nervous**

**Renesmee POV.**

It had been 5 years since i was born but i continued to grow i resembled a 16 year family were completely different beside me, i had slightly tanned skin but most kids my age would still say i was eyes were not a golden colour that my mother and fathers were,they were a brown shade. the reason i was like this was because my mother had me while she was still human , before my father changed all still lived in Forks with my Grandfather and the pack or Rosalie would call them the mutts. The wolfs were on better terms with the Cullen's now that Jake and i were best friends. He came round to the house often and sometimes even slept on the was a Tuesday morning and that meant for me school , My first day of high school , i got out of my bed and looked in my closet for something to wear. In the end i chose my black skinny jeans and a short dress that went to my knee , and my silver i walked down stairs i could already hear Jake phasing into Hymen form.I walked down to the table where Esme had already made 2 plates of human food. I would of preferred the blood that carlisle kept in the fridge. I was temping it when my father walked by.

"don't even think about it Ness" he said as casual as he could and walked back to where mum he wouldn't know i was thinking it if he just stayed out my head.I herd him chuckle at this.I sat down at the breakfast table and began to as the door opened and Jake was walking in laughing with Embry.

"oh Jacob ! you could have told me you were bring company , i shall go rustle some more food" Esme said happily walked toward the kitchen. I received a huge bear hug from Embry and an even bigger one from both sat down at the table , i was to occupied by the TV The was a parade in Italy where the volturi all watched looking for any sign of their mark on the huge , Then again I'm not sure i really want to see a mark they send the creeps down my the show changed to something else everyone started to talk again. I turned to face Jake and Embry who were stuffing their facing with what Esme had made , i stopped as everyone walked toward the door, It was time to go to , mother walked toward me grinning.

"come on Nessie there is no need to be nerves." she crooned she lifted my hand and we walked toward the door , i turned and waved to Jake and Embry, they grinned as i walked out the door. I rode with mum and dad in the silver Volvo , then we are speeding down the street.

"slow down Edward!" my mother snapped and the car reasonably slows down. I laugh , then before i know it were parking in frount of a high school. As my mother had told me everyone is looking and watching as we get out the car, i don't like the skips next to me and grins i giggle at her, my aunt Alice and i are very close almost like bestfreinds.

"shall i show you around ?" she chirps i smile and nod. she takes my hand and we walk toward the halls are filled with people talking and laughing the lockers are polished and look brand new the front of them a shiny grey, we turn allot of heads , she walks toward the office and opens the doors

The walls are a very light green the room is quite large a big desk occupies the centre of the smell is over powering it smells like toffee a overwhelming smell of toffee, i want to get out of the Alice walks further in i follow and she speaks to a old women creased with old age she wore a blue silk shirt and a boring pink waist coat over it the long silk sleeves there's a small bracelet on her wrist it looks really old she has bushy grey hair and a pair of glasses hang on a string round her neck she looks up toward Alice and smiles sweetly

"hello their my dear" she says, Alice grins  
"hi i am Alice Cullen and this is my sister Renesmee Cullen. We are new to the school do you have our time tables ?" Alice finished still smiling toward the women. She reached under desk and pulled out a file looked threw them then produced two folders one with Alice Cullen and the other saying Renesmee Cullen she put them on the desk and handed them to us

"will that be all ?" she asked and grinned

"yes thank you." she waved and we left the toffee smelling looks over the time tables and compares them then lets out a squeak of approval.

"what is it ?" i laugh she jumps up and down this earns us more stares from passing pupils i just laugh more.

"well if im not allowed to be happy im in most of my little nieces classes!, oh sorry,_ sisters_ classes?" she pouts and i laugh have register first.

We walked toward the door , the room was already filled , the bell went about 5 minutes knocks at the door and we walk in the class is divided we are getting glares from the girls and the rest of the boys are staring with there mouths open, drooling is what my mum said that they would Alan's introduced us,

"class this is Renesmee and Alice Cullen I'm sure you will make them feel welcome , for now we will have you sit together there's two seats up at the back next to Kim and Sharon." She gestured us toward them we sat down silently, the two girls eyed us allot while class started they had there arms crossed and leaned crookedly in their continued to get stares and glares from our class mates when class ended we ended up getting a crowd of the guys in our class asking us if they wanted us to show them around,We , or Alice declined and we walked toward our next class. Math we had Mrs Banks she was very young she had long golden hair and big blue eyes she let us sit together.

"well how you holding up then ?" Alice giggled i was stunned at how many people were watching and the teacher didn't even notice.

"Um well I'm getting there , im just holding my breath till lunch" i laughed she looked toward the clock , she was being sneaky at laughed just as a knock at the door interrupted the teacher i looked down as my phone buzzed, a text?, from Jake

Message sent 9:30 today

Hi (:

Jake x

I ignored it just as a random thing , then looked up to see him speaking to Mrs Banks she pointed to a seat next to me.I laughed as he sat down and he looked to me and grinned in class trailed on boring as it was i still listened, i didn't want to give myself a bad reputation infount of Mrs reminded me in Rose , pretty and at times very Math ends we all stand up and start packing our things.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to school too , it would have made me feel allot less nervous." i whined. He chuckled and raised his eye brow

"nah you would have been OK ."he laughed full on has black faded jeans on and a lose fitting grey finished putting our books into our grinned and looked at her table.

"ugh! Chemistry, Bye" She chirped and left the classroom. I turned to Jake.

"Well, What have you got next?" I asked still so happy that he's even here at all. He grinned and took a neatly folded piece of paper out of his pocket.  
"hm English..." he trailed looked outside the window.I stood confused staring at him,Like he had lost himself looking at something

"Jake?" I asked and he snapped out of it to look at like he had forgotten i was even there.

"Yeah, Lets go c'mon." We walked to English. The corridor was long and thin and felt kind of claustrophobic. I felt as if I'd done something wrong, he wasn't talking to me, just got to our classroom and i had to break the silence.

"Jake? What's wring you seem kinda scary." i looked at me and grinned

"Nope. Nothing c'mon!" he smiled and walked into the got signed our seats and then the class started, i didn't listen English wasn't my best subject i prefare Latin Edward teaches me when he's bored and Bella isn't around. I can already speak 4 languages Latin English french and Spanish. The class went by very slowly, i sat and text Alice most of it. Then got my Phone taken off of me earning a couple giggles from Jake across the room!. When the class ended, I strolled over to the teacher she was tall and had her hair in a tight bun wound on the back of her small head. She had a pointy nose and a mole on it to match. She was wearing dark red glasses and was wearing bright red lipstick. She was wearing a long black uniform with grey buttons that trained down past her knee's

"Miss?, Could i have my phone back please." i asked sweetly. she stared at me first then her lips parted

"No. you will have it back at the end of the day. Go to the office for it.!" She snapped.

"Miss. Can i please have my phone back." i stared at her right into her eye's. She went all loopy for a minute, then spoke once again

"Okay..." she put her hand into her drawer and produced my phone. Then handed it to me still looking loopy. She dropped it in my hand then i let her gaze go. She looked around the room a bit then to me again, I smile sweetly and walked away to see Jake looking at me, Eyes wide opena dn mouth hanging open.  
"What was all that about?" he snapped. I Stood in front of him confused i tilted my head to the side. He glared at me and didint stop till the bell went and we walked out of class.

"I saw what you did, think how Bella and Edward would feel if they knew you did that!, anyone could have seen!" he said i blinked and started my sob story that always get Jake to do as i want  
"Jakey...Please don't tell them.I will cry." i pouted his eyes went wide and he sighed.

"Just don't do it again, okay?." i nodded and we walked to way to lunch the halls were filled with teenage boys chatting up the girls against their lockers, silly humans. We walked toward the lunch hall i could see my family had already claimed a table at the back left of the hall me and Jake stood in line waiting for our lunch.

"i still don't get why you didn't tell me you were going to be at school..?" i whined he laughed at this and picked up two trays for us

"Because i didn't think it would matter" he laughed then looked at me for a few seconds, then looked away? what was all that about ?

"and how did you get here then ?" i interrogated him, filling my try with a bottle of water and a slice of pizza.

"Hm well i have got a car of my own you know, well thanks to Alice" He grinned. I waited for him to fill his try then we walked toward the our table

"yes but that now means i can ride with you to and from school, you see that Jake, smart thinking from me you wont get lonely in your car someone to talk to" I beamed he laughed

"Yeah Nessie that's good thinking now can i please eat?" he laughed i sighed and nodded touching his arm i projected _if you must eat rather than talk to me_, this made us both laugh. Alice and Bella were talking to each other about my up coming party when i turn six but they are going to celebrate my 'sixteenth' birthday so for Alice this means shopping for clothes and dresses for everyone i love shopping but not so much with Alice when your in the mall shopping with Alice she takes hours in one shop its boring after awhile but i think im like my mum that way she doesn't like shopping with Alice either.

"Renesmee!" Edward warned me about what i was thinking i shrugged _shouldn't be listening then should you? keep outta my head!. _Once i had drank my water and eaten some of my food i left i went to take it to the bins, on my way back a boy from my class ewan i think his name was, he stopped me. He had short brown hair gelled up it stuck up in random directions he was quite tall and had a smiley face his eyes were a shade of dark brown he was wearing a red t-shirt and a jock blue jacket.

"Hi Renesmee, I'm Ewan, from English." he smiled, ah i was right Ewan proud of myself for remembering.

"Hiya Ewan" i smiled he blinked several times before coming out of the shock and smiling back,

"You doing much tonight? Some of the lads were inviting everyone for a party tomorrow night, you can take your family if you want" he grinned, i remembered what Rosalie had told me further back this week she had told me 'some of the boys are stupid thinking they can flirt with us and we will fall under their thumbs basically Nessie don't let them fool you they can be very unpredictable sometimes okay?' i remembered those words now.

"maybe let me ask my da-Edward.." i said looking from side to side with my eyes, that's not good i almost let it slip that, my 'brother' is really my dad. He didn't seem to notice

"Your a very odd girl Renesmee, i like it. sure sure i will wait for you after school and get your answer yeah?" he smiled, ok so I'm odd and he likes that? and he said I'm the odd one?.

"Um thanks? and yeah that's ok" i smiled he walked back to the jock table and i went to face mine, i saw Jake looking right at me. Walking back to the table he followed my every move,

"eh Jake you okay?" i asked he grinned and looked towards Ewan then laughed a bit

"Yeah Nessie you looked a bit scared there though" He laughed i glared at him

"Nothing scares me!" he raised his hands in defeat i giggled to myself and raised

"Alice do you mind if we go shopping, tonight? Cause there's this party tomorrow night and we are all invited and i haven't got anything to wear" I grinned. Alice's face lit up like a light bulb she grinned

"of course Nessie! we will go shopping right after school!" she sang, My heart sank, i was looking forward to being in a car with Jacob, just the two of us.

"Nessie!" Edward said through gritted teeth i glared at him,

"then keep outta my head!" i also said through gritted teeth. When the bell went for the next class we all stood up i had chemistry next with Jasper. so we walked to the top floor.

"so a party? how old are you Ness?" Jasper asked as always no emotion on his face what so ever, this startled me.

"huh? em 16..." i answered unsure if it was a trick question, he could fell the unsureness of my answer and worked to keep me calm,

"no i mean whats your real age?" he asked, this one i was much more sure on.

"five but 6 in three weeks!" I grinned Jasper wasn't buying it we continued to walk in silence till he said.

"then if your 5 but nearly 6 why are you wanting to go to a party at your age?, it will all only be either alcohol drugs and allot of jocks trying to chat you up, although I'm sure Jacob would object to that last part..." he said this confused me.

"No i wont be drinking alcohol or doing any of that drugs or letting jock try to chat me up and what do you mean Jacob would object to that?" this time he did she emotion if only for a split second he looked shocked and completely caught off guard.

"Nessie were here now, it doesent matter" as he walked into class now i wanted to know before i could catch up to jasper and ask him a arm was pulling me aside i looked round Ewan.

"Renesmee sit next to me?" he said i looked round to see jasper over by the window seat. i smiled at Ewan.

"well im away to sit next to my cousin" i smiled and walked away sitting next to jasper i looked at him till he was forced to turn round.

"Jasper what did you mean that Jacob would object to me being chatted up?" i glared Ewan came over and sat down beside me.

"It doesent matter i will talk to you about it later ok?" he smiled when the teacher came in to speak to us, we started getting taught on the elements of the element thingy, i wasn't listening all i could think about was, Jacob?.


	2. Making Freinds

2. making Friends

Renesmee POV

I sat in chemistry class Mr Unto was trying to teach us about some thing about the periodic table but i wasn't listening all i could think about was Jacob. Cause of Jasper its not my fault i leaned over to jasper it had been about half an hour into the class.

"Jasper all i can think about is Jacob now cause of you, what did you do?" he held his head in his two hands and looked to me

"I know! i keep getting your feelings jeez Ness were these feelings always there for him?" He questioned me i stared at him shock must have ridden on all my features on my face cause at that moment Mr Unto spoke aloud to us.

"Mr Hale and Miss Cullen is there such a problem with my teaching that you need to talk over me?" He questioned i was to confused and shocked to answer so Jasper did instead.

"No, sorry sir." then looked back to me

"These feelings weren't there till you said that about him!" i argued He looked at me and blinked twice, then went back to looking out of the window. He was ignoring me? me? seriously i haven't done anything i suddenly got very mad, how can i be thinking like this i moaned to myself. Its not like i don't love Jake i do its just i don't love Jake, well of course i don't hes my bestfreind and always will be like a brother to me.i decided to let it go. The bell went for the next class Music, i checked my timetable to Jasper's who seemed to be talking to me again and he had art not the same as me, Ewan walked up to me.

"what you got next Renesmee?" he asked i didn't like him calling me Renesmee so i decided to sort that out now,

"Please call me Nessie or Ness which ever you prepare and music why?" i said to him he sat down on the chair next to mine and took his timetable out of his bag and started checking it for his next class which was music as well with the same teacher

"cool Nessie, Ness? Hm going to take me awhile to think on which one to chose can i not just give you a nickname of my own?" He asked, trying to be flirty i laughed not at the bad job he was doing of trying to charm me but of the fact he even try-ed.

"No Ewan that fine i have enough nicknames just chose one"I laughed at the thought of a human trying to flirt with me then that brought me right back to Jacob objecting to that, shrugged it off again. We walked to our next classes together down two flights of stairs and into a small classroom in the corner of the building its walls were blue and had music notes on the sides a measly attempt to try and decorate the room. I sat down in an empty chair at the back to my surprise so did Ewan then his Jock Friends followed him i smiled at them all being polite as i could when one spoke to me he has short blond shaggy hair reminded me of Jake's, and was wearing dark faded jeans and a tight white top with his jock jacket over the top of it.

"Hi I'm Liam, Ewan's Friend but don't worry im the nicer one" i giggled and he looked shocked.

"oh! You have such a funny laugh" he laughed himself.

"Well thanks? and well don't worry im the nice one out of my family to Well except from Emmett hes just a barrel of fun he is!" I laughed to myself.

"cool so your new here?" He grinned i grinned and nodded back.

"Was home schooled by my dad carlisle while my brothers and sisters and cousins went, so i begged him if i could come to school and after ages he said ok" I smiled he grinned he had perfectly shaped dimples on either side of his mouth they gave him an over all look i would say he was really cute. The teacher came in and Liam sat in the chair in front of me he would turn round every now and then as if checking if i was still there. Ewan sat next to me me but was more interested in the girl in front of him, i think her name was Selene she was nice and i spoke to her once or twice during the class, i was exited i got to see Jake after this class and get a ride home with him. Oh wait i didn't get to ride home with him i was going shopping! wait! Shut up Nessie stop thinking about him!. after about 10 minutes i asked to go to the toilet so Mrs Ravi gave a me a hall pass to go, i walked about the halls randomly, when i got back i would just say i got lost. I walked along a white wall till it let to the actual toilets so i thought i would go inside and have a look at my hair. I walked in at first it was quite as i looked in the mirror i herd a sob come from one of the cubicles. I turned round, i didn't hear it again i turned to face the mirror and i herd the sob again i turned round and looked for the cubicle it came from. There was a door shut, i walked over and knocked.

"yes?" a horse voice said from behind the door i smiled i was right i wasn't hearing things.

"Hi are you ok? you want to come out?" I asked in my most sweetest voice i had i herd footsteps come from behind the door.

"No I'm not ok," he cry ed again i didn't know what to say so i said the first thing that came to mind.

"You want to come out and we will get it sorted?" i asked i herd more footsteps.

"Yeah ok, whats your name?" she asked as she unlocked the door she didn't open it quite yet,

"My names Renesmee im new here but call me Nessie or Ness" she opened the door she was the same height as me about 5'5 she had long. blond hair and big blue eyes she sniffed a few times.

"Hi Renesmee I'm Lucy Call me Luci" she sniffed again walking to the sinks, i followed her, she was really pretty with her long blond hair a big .blue eyes what could she possibly be upset about? .

"Okay Call me Nessie then, Whats wrong Luci?" i asked he turned to me and got her mobile out of her pocket then searched through it till she .found something handing her phone to me i looked at the screen where there was a text that said .

Hey Luci

I was thinking maybe

its best if we stay only

friends cause things have

been well weird between

us for awhile sorry but

that's just how i feel i hope

i don't hurt you too much

by this text i really am sorry

Derick.

wow i thought some guy dumped her? That's really confusing shes so pretty why would anyone want to dump her i looked at her she was starting to get tears again .

"no, no, don't cry Luci hes not worth your tears if he dumps you hes a fool!. Can he really not see what hes missing out on ? your so pretty and he will come back with his tail between his legs." I smiled at her and she forced a smile.

"Like you and Jacob?" she smiled, my smile instantly disappeared to be replaced by utter shock.

"What? Jake isn't my boyfriend who told you that?" i laughed she giggled a bit to .

"Sorry i herd it from some boy in my class apparently they told me that yous two had been going out for at least 3 years, seriously where do they come up with all the rumors?" She asked a little embarrassed and shocked i just laughed it off. Once she was all cleared up she went back to class after we exchanged numbers and i told her that she could have lunch with my family tomorrow, she was very happy about this and went to class. So did i, i followed the white wall till i got to the corner of the building then saw the little classroom huddled up in the opposite corner i walked into the class when Mrs Ravi asked me

"And where have you been Miss Cullen?" She demanded to know i returned the pass to her and answered in my sweetest voice

"Sorry Mrs Ravi, i got lost didn't know where i was going then someone showed me where my class was." I answered and she looked confused then walked to her desk to check a piece of paper

"ah your the new pupil i have in my class im sorry Miss Cullen i will send someone with you next time, now please take a seat." she ordered, i went to take my seat beside Ewan and behind Liam. When class was finally over i started packing up my things and walking toward the door

"Ness, wait up!" I herd Liam shout from the back of the class i walked outside and waited against the wall he was the last outside the classroom along with Ewan they were both growing to be good friends of mine we walked to the doors together

"So what was with the whole, I'm so sorry Mrs Ravi, I got lost, thingy?" Ewan laughed I took offence laughing

"I don't not talk like that! and i really did get lost then i found where i was going again simple as" i smiled angelically On my first day and i had to carry like seven books already? that's just not fair!. We got to the doors when Ewan asked me

"oh yeah what did your brother say about the party tomorrow?" He asked his hope fullness in his eyes, I grinned

"He said it was OK I'm going shopping with my sister Alice and, Jacob" I grinned even more there's a way he can give me a life in his car me and hI'm, alone.


	3. Shopping!

**3. shopping**

**Renesmee POV**

we walked towards the front doors where Jake had told me he would meet me. They were all glass and had on the sides a picture of a tiger for im guessing was the schools mascot. All three of us walked out of them i stopped and looked to see Jacob standing there he grinned when he saw me then came and gave me a huge hug!. The girls opposite him were all staring all dopey eyed, i hugged him back and grinned

"Shopping come on Alice is waiting!" I chirped hoping he wouldn't make a scene and object to going shopping with us, but of corse he did.

"What? I don't want to go shopping with yous, yous will make me carry the bags.." He trailed off watching me as i blinked 3 times at him i believe it was called the 'puppy face' and i had learned to use it allot more recently to get my own way.

"Nessie, don't look at me like that..." i blinked four times..

"C,mon Nessie please don't make me go..." I blinked five times..

"fine i will go shopping with you and Alice!" he sighed I grinned he crossed his arms across his chest and huffed.

"Cool cool that means i will ride in the same car as you!, that way you wont get lonely" I chirped going for another hug he laughed and wrapped his arms round me in a tight bear hug, i enjoyed his hugs a little more than i should have. I put my hand on his arm _Thank you i didint want to be alone with Alice and now that your coming it will be better! _i grinned at him he laughed and took my hand. We walked to the car that he had taken Ewan and Liam followed there eyes popped open when they saw the ford GT neon Orange. They stood shocked for awhile before Ewan came out with

"Jeez! Yous must be loaded!" he stared at the car. I laughed a little and looked back to the car that Alice had gotten Jacob a couple years ago. He was always around the house Alice said he was like part of the family, and felt bad because he didn't have a super awesome car like the rest of us. Then i interrupted saying that i didn't have a car and she said, that it was because i was only 3 and had to wait till i was 17 or something. I still find this completely stupid.

"Nessie's family is, I'm just a friend" Jacob laughed, i looked up at him, smiling at the two boys. His Smile was so perfect when he smiled his lips would part and he would show a Wolfy grin!. He saw me looking at him and smiled back confusedly,

"I'm not loaded i don't even have a car!" i glared toward Edward and Bella , He herd my thoughts and glared back, a warning ?. I shrugged it off. Alice pulled up next to me and Jacob just when i thought that Ewan and Liam's jaws couldn't drop Any lower, they did at the sight of Alice's Orange porshce it was the one that Edward had promised to get her when she saved his life, bringing Bella to Italy. it was a very nice car but not the one i wanted to get when i was old enough i wanted one that would turn heads wherever i went it was the most beautiful Car ever made it cost a hell of allot and was absolutely amazing!. A Ferrari 458 italia The most amazing car to man!.

"Nessie come on we haven't got all day" she shouted from her car i walked to the drivers window, They were tainted black and drawn down a bit

"Alice Jacob needs a few things so you go and we will follow you?" i asked, I could hear the grin in her voice

"Yeah that's ok have, fun" she rolled the window up and drove to the corner of the parking lot waiting for us to get in the car and follow her.

"Wow," Liam said a little dazed i looked to him then slapped his cheek not hard enough that it hurt

"Hello, Earth to Liam?" we laughed he looked up from the car and looked at me he grinned then turned to Jake

"Coming to the party as well?"he asked Jake smiled and nodded opening the passenger door for me to get into, leaning across the gears to put my window down when he closed the door.

"We will see you tomorrow bye" I smiled as he drove off, just then Alice Zoomed out of the parking lot onto the main road. Jake followed her, the wind flying through the window made me have to close my eyes while Jake put the window those weird feelings came back, i was in the car alone with Jake, what do i do? i cant do anything, i felt like i was stuck.

"How was your first day of school then?" He asked Breaking the silence i laughed a bit

"It was, good and bad then good then bad again and now it perfect!" we laughed, i could feel his gaze on me as i looked out of the window the trees flying by us by the speed we were doing.

"And why is it perfect now?" He grinned i looked directly forward and blushed a bit i wanted to say cause I'm in a car with you! i wanted to scream it ou- NO! i don't what will i say oh shit what have i done?.

"Em cause i like this car" improvised he was looking ahead as well. when we pulled up into a parking lot Alice Jumped out of the car and started toward the shops not even waiting for us.

"Oh i think we were just ditched"Jake laughed he got out and opened my door for me i stood up and walked toward the shops as well we parked beside Alice, it was easy to see our cars from the rest. Ours stuck out like a sore thumb, two neon orange cars, might draw attention to us but no one in the family cared, well about our cars anyway.

"Well Jake, it looks like, can you see her anywhere?" i added to the earlier comment Jake had made. He grinned and raised his head to see if he could see Alice, no sign.

"Nope no where to be seen maybe she thought it would be better to leave us alone" he said looking down to the ground my heart thumped must have been over 40 times. Alone in a shopping centre.  
"to do our own shopping i mean?" he said then my heart sank! uh! wish i would stop feeling like this i shrugged it off again

"Yeah lets go into quiz" he motioned toward the store with the big sign on it with the words 'Quiz!' it was a shop for dresses and skirts and other items that you could wear to party's, shoes, bags and accessories. we walked in and instantly i found such a stunning dress ever it was a halter neck dress with a long red band going around the neck then attached to a red dress that went down to the knee with a silver Jewel pinned in the middle of where your belly button would be, it was so nice! i picked up my size to go and try it on

"hey where you going ?" Jake asked as i walked away from him he followed, of course

"To the changing rooms tell me how this looks please!" i said as i walked to the small cubicle's i could change in. the dress felt so cum fey when it was on the skirt of it went down to just below the knee and the Jewel fit perfectly on my stomach.i walked out of the room to see Jake sitting against the wall he looked up as i came out and with shocked eyes said

"w-wow Nessie you look am-am-amazing" he stuttered, We both blushed. I walked over and hugged him

"thanks, do you mind if i look around to see if there's anything else?" i asked he hugged me back and nodded

"sure on you go, still want my opinion ?" he asked i grinned and nodded. Once i was changed again we went to the check out to buy the dress. Then went to a new store that had only just opened called 'La Bout Extermise' it was opened by a french designer she was very well known up in France and wanted to make her market bigger down at this end. We walked in the place was very nice it had drapes hanging from the roof they were white and silver very elegant. The dress i saw was Purple it was Beautiful! it went down to just above my knee, a very light shade of purple with a darker shade as a waist band it had a silver Jewel on the side of it the Jewel was silver and bigger than the one on my red dress. I could feel Jake's gaze on me again, i got my size and spun round

"this one?, will i try it on?" i asked intrigued to know his answer which wasn't much of an answer i was looking for, actually it kind of made me feel like crap!.

"yeah if you want" he motioned to the changing rooms, it wasn't anything like what he said about my red dress, maybe he liked that one the best!. I slipped into the purple one and looked at myself in the mirror it looked good the the skirt was the perfect shade for my skin colour it made me look the only words i could come up with was 'snow princess'. I loved this dress it was stunning. I opened the door, Jake was standing in front of me.

"well? How do i look?" i questioned him he didn't answer he looked at me with wide eyes his jaw dropped down to his knees.

"that bad eh?, i thought it was quite nice" i hummed he looked even more shocked

"Nessie, its gorgeous, i _need _ to tell you something well its like a legend in my tribe you know only that wolfs get it though its called I'm-"He was cut off by a very angry Alice.

"Jacob! don't. You. Dare.!"She shouted earning us weird looks from the customers she looked to me and stared gobsmacked.

"Nessie! that's a stunning dress! go and buy it!" She convinced me i nodded and went to change keeping my ear up against the cubicle door to try and hear the conversation.

"Alice, um, hi" Jake said sounding a little worried

"Don't _Alice, hi _ me Jacob Black you were going to tell her weren't you!" she snapped.

"Well she was killing me in that dress!" he snapped back, they were trying to keep their voices down thinking i couldn't hear them but my hearing was above human standards but the same as vampires it had gotten much better, i could hear them perfectly but they didn't know that.

"I do not care if she looked amazing in a absolutely stunning dress you aren't to tell her!" Alice Jacob whined.

"Alice be reasonable shes nearly 16 she has a right to know!" He said i was almost 16! Yay my heart raised to the roof!. He thinks im old enough to know about something that is very series!. This made me so happy he felt i was mature enough to handle something!.

"No technically shes only 6 so Jacob wait till shes actually 16 then i think you should tell her" Alice said sweetly, i huffed Alice doesn't think I'm ready enough to know my favorite auntie doesn't think I'm mature.

"Alice, she needs to know!" Jake argued,

"Jake i will make a deal with you, i will talk to Edward about her knowing when she dates a human and knows she does _have_ a choice that she doesn't have to be, well you know" she bargained Jake Sighed and i opened he door

"am i paying for this?" i asked and Alice nodded. We went to pay, or Alice did i stood beside Jake staying quite he looked down to me

"what was all that about?" I asked he blink a couple times then smiled sweetly the smile that always cheered me up. Then drew me into a tight hug, i didn't object of course i hugged him back.

"dont bother about it, yet" he grinned we walked out to another shop by this time Jake wanted to go home but we still had to buy shoes and bags and accessories for the 2 dresses i bought and Alice had told me she had a surprise for me and needed to pop off in the stores to buy somethings. Then gave Jake a warning glance so we went into a bag shop first he sat down on a seat while i looked around the bags. There was a small red clutch bag it was so cute!. There was a strap to open it and on the strap was a cute red bow with small silver jewels that would compliment the small Jewel in the middle of the dress. I decided that was the best way to go then on the shoes rack there was a pair of silver strapped heels they were my size. I tyred them on and walked in them, easy!. I got those to compliment my dress then i was onto getting accessories for my purple dress, the one that Jake liked so much that he needed to tell me something series because of it? Hm i needed to stop thinking about him like that. If Edward herd me i would be in very big trouble!.I thought i would look at shoes first, they were all ugly and none of them were the right colour for my dress!. I would need to go to a different shop for a pair of shoes, so i looked at the bags they were all to plain and none were clutch. Clutch was a thing Alice told me was better for dresses because it made it look more elegant. There was a small light purple almost about the same shade as my dress bag it was stunning all the fabric was pulled into the middle with a little crest it was the shape of a flower and small jewels played on the edges of it. I instantly bought it!.

"Are we done yet?..."Jacob was lying on the couch with his hands over his face i laughed when Alice turned the corner with lots of bags she grinned

"OK now what?" she said to me i looked into my bag and then i remembered i hadn't gotten a pair of shoes for my second dress yet  
"Shoe store for purple heels!" I smiled and we started walking out dragging Jake behind us. When we got to the store we looked at the shoes then found a nice dark purple pair of strapped heels i picked them up. I was too tired to try them on or anything so we bought them then headed out to the cars. Finally our shopping day was over, i got into the same car as Jake and we drove home, it wasn't long till i fell asleep in the car.


	4. the Party!

4. Party Night!

Renesmee pov

When we got home i felt warm strong arms carry me inside the house i was still half asleep. I heard voices first very distinctively was my fathers

"What the hell mutt? what did you do to my daughter!" he growled i sighed was this stupid war between my dad and my bestfreind ever going to stop. They have been like this since Jake had feelings for my mum, it still made me feel sick but i got over it, i found out most of that from Jake and some from Alice. They couldn't really keep it from me since i could search their mind with my gift. Yeah that's a new thing Ive learned to do with my gift not only tell people things through a single touch but also look through their minds. A little bit like my dads gift he can come into my mind but only when i let my guard down ha ha i guess that's the good thing about having my mother as a shield and my father as a mind reader although i haven't quite grasped the gift of blocking my dad out yet. It sucks! i have to sit back and let my own father invade my mind!. Uh!,

"I haven't done anything Edward, shes sleeping!" i heard Jake growl Edward turned toward us again.

"Doesn't look like it!" Edward sneered i sat up in Jake's arm,

"Well i was till you woke me up!" i snapped at them both, i got grumpy when i was tired. I slipped off of Jake's arms gave him a hug and said goodnight to everyone i heard Mum say,

"told you Edward, shes like a teenager don't piss her off" she said in a tired voice herself even though she couldn't sleep. I kept walking up the stairs i love my dad and mum and my aunties and uncle's and my grandma and grandpa, but they all annoy me. I walked into my bedroom and slammed the door, walking over to my bed and picking up my pajama's i changed into them and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a good day!. I slept soundlessly last night that when Edward woke me up i got a fright.

"Nessie come on get up, and im sorry about last night" He apologized i smiled and sat up

"Would you apologize to Jake?" i asked hopeful for his answer he laughed and shook his head i put my hand on his arm _well then get out of my room please! _i said and he laughed and left but before leaving he turned round

"Ren? You might want to hide those thoughts you have for him, it doesn't make you number one daughter of the year" He joked. Oh come on! stop going in my head old man! i hissed he walked out laughing. I did not find this funny, i stood up and walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower then drying my hair and was stuck for what to do to my hair today.  
"Alice!" i called, she ran up the stairs to assist me

"What will i do with my hair today?" I asked she grinned and went for my straighteners and started straightening my hair for me. It didn't take to long about fIve minutes. She left the room to sort her own hair then i looked in my wardrobe for something to wear i chose a pair of white skinny jeans and leopard print flat shoes then a plain black t-shirt with a grey cardigan, it was small and didn't flow it went on my arms then the bottom carried on under my arms to join at my back. I walked down stairs to sit at the table where Esme was making breakfast for me and Jake who sat beside me i gave him a hug and said good morning the TV was on again but nothing interesting. I turned round to face Jake he was already looking at me

"Mutt! Watch it!" Edward said from across the room, i wanted to search his mind his mind was very space-us ' _wish that mutt would control his thoughts about 'it' uh i hate the thought of my daugh- Renesmee STOP IT!'_ pfft! so he can tell when im in his head but not the other way round? perfect!. Edward glared at me, i turned back to Jake and grinned

"I'm riding In your car by the way" I laughed he looked at the clock and then turned to me

"Yep! so i don't get lonely right?" he asked in an amused tone i grinned and nodded. Esme gave up some pancakes for breakfast i ate them quite fast they were really good!. Once we were done with our breakfast it was time to leave we all left the house like a flock of birds Jake grabbed his keys off the table and i followed we all got into the cars and drove off. I held my hand to Jake arm while he was driving _its going to be a good day! tonight!_ we both grinned. Tonight was the day of Ewan's party once we got to school it was more filled with people standing outside talking to friends before the bell rang. Me and Jake were the last people to get out of the car, he got out then opened my door. We walked into the building we still got looks from everyone after all we were all absolutely stunning!. Rosalie and Emmett walked at the front followed by Edward and Bella (my parents )Then Alice and Jasper in front of me and Jacob. Then i remembered the rumor that Luci had told me about what everyone was saying that me and Jake were going out. This made me smile a very big smile! we all walked into the lunch hall and took a table near the back.

"Whats this about a rumor Nessie?" Edward asked, i went a pale white colour out of shock

"Stay outta my head!" i snapped! i hated it when he did that as if he could lead my life. I love my dad but he really pissed me off!. Every time in my head like hes checking everything is up to date in my head!. I cant wait till i learn my mums talent more so i can block him out!. Ewan and Liam were Passing by when Liam saw me he slipped away from Ewan leaving him talking to himself and came over

"Hey Nessie , Hey Jacob" he turned his attention back to me. When Luci came over

"Hi" she said, i moved over and she sat next to me she looked much better today not crying and normal not quite happy yet but getting there.

"Hi Luci Hi Liam How yous doing?"I asked them both Luci looked up at Liam confused.

"I'm ok getting there what about you?" Luci said still looking at Liam I smiled,

"I'm good just a bitty tired that's all".Lucy stood up and hinted for me to follow her i did so we walked over to the breakfast line she said

"Hey whats with Liam i know hes like the nicest jock but hes weird Nessie he, has or at least i thought he had a girlfriend before she left school then he was off for a couple weeks then he came back, differently he was more, whats the word. Jacobi-sh.?" she said i got confused then looked back at Liam and Jacob talking they were both laughing about something or other, Jacobi-sh? whats that mean?.

"What do you mean more Jacobi-sh? Luci your confusing me" i said she looked at them as well then corrected herself,

"okay he was more better built muscular. He cut his hair so it was shorter it used to be longer then he just sort of ignored all the other girls who wanted him, it was weird" she said i took this into consideration. Luci bought a water and we walked back to the table then both sat down.

"naaah those cliffs aren't too bad it gets worse one is forming above that there's others on the other side of the beach then there's more, well there everywhere to be honest i could show you and Nessie and Lucy if you want to tag along too i could show yous all sometime" Liam finished talking i looked shocked.

"Yeah cool will have to do that sometime, Ness Liam lives on the other side of the reservation ha ha i wouldn't have guessed."He grinned the reservation where Jake's pack and Sam's Pack were ( the wolfs )Jacks pack was Leah,Seth,Embry and Quil Sam's pack was Jared,Paul,new boy Phil, and Phil's sister,Anna. Jake and Sam were still friends but they decided that when i was born it would be best to keep the packs separate due to Jake having the Alpha jeans. And just couldn't do as Sam told him the last straw was when they wanted to kill my mum (Jake still like loved her at this time )so Jake wouldn't have it he ran and warned the 'Cullens' Then Seth and Leah followed him along with Embry the Quil. Then Jake's pack formed, its quite cool cause all the wolfs are ok with the Cullen's now because me and Jake are Bestfreinds. Once school was finished we all went back to the house to get ready for the party Lucy was coming as well so we got into Jake's car and went by Lucy's house to pick up a dress and allot of accessories She was going to be staying at mine that night so everyone would need to 'sleep' or at least pretend.

"This it?" Jake asked as he pulled up to a small house on a street it was cute the front door was white and have a plant crawling up the side of the house

"Yep, ok i will be right back"She smiled and got out the car running to the door she went inside

"Jake! i found something out today something you might like to hear!" he grinned  
"go on then, tell me" he smiled

"ok so Luci told me stuff, stuff that has to do with when you turned into a wolf it happened to Liam! i think that Liam might be a wolf!" i grinned he looked shocked then happy then he laughed,

"Nessie just because she says he went through all this stuff it doesn't mean hes a wolf"He laughed i cursed and answered back

"Off for a couple weeks lives in reservation as tanned as you, has he ever worn a short sleeved t-shirt no means he could have a tattoo like yours! he wouldn't know that you're one to because you haven't worn a short sleeved t-shirt either.! Talking about cliffs I'm guessing cliff diving from very high?. Now tell me I'm wrong!" i argued. He looked at me then thought to himself for a bit then looked out the window, jeez i wish he would just say something!. He sighed,

"well how would we find out?" He asked i though to myself is he sooo stupid or just having a moment?.

"We ask Sam!" i said to him he looked around and sighed again.

"You know if your right about this I'm going to be very surprised" he laughs.

"surprised enough for what?" i flirted he blushed and i laughed, Luci got in the car carrying a long bag that I'm guessing a dress was in and a over night bag

"Well you will have to wait and see"he flirted back. I got butterfly's in my stomach at the feeling if Jake were to kiss me. We drove back to my house and the whole way i couldn't get what the feeling of Jake's lips on mine would feel like, uh oh I'm in trouble when Edward hears me!, hes going to get very angry and say something about mutt's. I hated it when he referred to Jake as a mutt. It pissed me off hes not a mutt! but then again it pissed me off when Jake referred to my dad as a 'bloodsucker' uh!. We got in the door and Edwards head snapped up at squinted his eyes at me '_my head so i can think what i want!'_ he glared at me until Alice ran through at a human speed

"Ok girlie's lets go and get ready its Party time!" She sounded soo exited! we grinned and ran up the stairs Alice's dress was stunning! it was blue with a black band round the waist that made into a black sort of 'netting' fabric that went round the dress the pattern was flowery it was strapless and showed off her figure. It was sooo nice!, i haven't decided what dress I'm going to wear yet,Alice was wanting to see Lucy's dress but Lucy didn't want to show it cause she said that ours were soo much nicer mines were lay-ed out in front of me on Alice's double bed

"Pleassee Lucy!" Alice Begged, Lucy crossed her arms Alice continued to beg while i was trying to decide what one to wear. I had an idea i walked to the doors

"Jake! Come here? please?" i shouted, he was up the stairs within two minutes i smiled sweetly

"Help me chose which dress to wear?" i asked he nodded and walked in looked at Alice in her dress practically begging to see Lucy's. Lucy's arms crossed saying no and walked to wear mines were placed he stared at them for awhile then started walking away

"Hey ! Jacob Black you said you would help me!" i whined as he walked out the door.

"The Purple one Ness" he shouted with a cheeky grin i heard in his voice, I grinned and went to change into it. i came out wearing this stunning dress by this time Alice had persuaded Lucy to put her dress on. I haven't got a clue why she didn't want to show us, i was jealous of her. Her dress was soo pretty!it was white to her knee and a hot pink band was very big went round her waist we all looked amazing!. i was going to be riding with Jake and Alice with Lucy and Jasper we were the only 5 going, no one else was in the party mood. We were all away to leave when Alice took out a camera and started taking photos of me and Jake

"Photos!" she commanded me and Jake stood against the white wall he was wearing a black button down shirt, he put his arm round my waist and pulled me closer to him so i let my head go against his shoulder the photo was taken and one with me Lucy and Alice we all stood in a line grinning like hell!. Then One with Jasper and Alice. A new picture for Alice to frame and put up in their room. we all left the house and got into the cars. Jake opened my door and i got in, when he sat down in his seat he looked at me pure admiration in his eyes.

"You know Ness you really do look, amazing" he smiled, i wanted to lean over and kiss his cheek. Just one kiss please oh i wish i actually had the guts!

"thanks Jake you look amazing too" i said sweetly, he grinned and started the car and we drove out of the drive way heading down to Ewan's house. It took us awhile to get there since we were driving at human pace. That meant more time to talk i guess, but thinks were quite.

"im right about Liam being a wolf by the way" i said out of the blue he laughed

"Nessie really?. You want to talk about Liam being a wolf?" he laughed. I giggled i guess he was right but if i didn't want to talk about Liam who did i want to talk about ?

"yeah i guess your right, what would you like me to talk about?, how my hair is pissing me off or how i like your car?, or i can talk about how when i get my Ferrari i will probably beat you in a race?" I laughed

"No Nessie your hair, it perfect. and Your Ferrari that's if you even get it. well lets just say you wont know how to drive it properly anyway it doesn't matter cause were there" He said laughing.

"No its not and i will get my Ferrari and drive circles round you" i laughed winking at him. he locked the car as we walked into the house Alice wasn't here yet or not that i could see her car anywhere on the curb she probably had to drive very slow because Lucy was in the car. Lucy would flip if she knew she was with a vampire!. i laughed to myself

"Nessie your hair is perfect your perfect, drive circles round me?, no i don't think you would."he said starting to tickle me. I started laughing he wrapped his arms round me tickling my sides so i couldn't get away. I struggled to get away but couldn't he held me close to him i didn't want to get away mearly for show. He was so warm i could feel his stomach on my back like it was burning through my clothes. He let me go after a while and we walked to where i saw Liam. He looked round and saw us he was wearing a white tie round his neck and a short black t-shirt where i could clearly make out, a wolf tattoo on his arm!. The same as Jake's i turned round quickly before we reached him,

"LOOK! look at his arm!" i said into his Jake's neck i didn't notice how close we were my face was at his neck and he had his arms round my waist.

"Nessie he could have seen the guys on the reservation and asked a tattoo artist to do one for him" Jake muttered into my hair i huffed and turned round without a word. Liam was sitting on the corner of a couch he had blue Jeans on his jacket was behind him hanging on a jacket rack. Obviously it was his blue one he wore to school,

"Hey im glad yous could make it" he stood up and walked over i could see Ewan leaning over Selene who was leaning against a wall and Ewan standing with one arm on the wall and his body turned like he was chatting her up.

"Hi Liam, nice tattoo where you get it from?" i asked nicely. he looked scared then his relaxed look came back

"Sam from the res gave me it, Jared,Paul and Phil are over there" he smiled pointing to the bottom of the stairs where they all stood laughing with drinks in their hands.

"Cool haven't spoken to them in a while be back soon Ness" Jake walked over to them i nodded as he walked away

"Nessie! your look, really hot" Ewan walked over by the sounds of it be had been drinking, allot Selene walked over with him she was wearing a pink dress the bottom of it was all bundled up scrunchy, then on the waist their was a black ribbon going round with a bow on the side and two long pieces of ribbon hanging down. it was soo pretty!.

"Hi Selene, thanks" I laughed Selene grinned and pushed Ewan who was clearly pissed out of his head. Liam laughed

"No but really Nessie you look really good!" Liam said i grinned

"Thanks Liam" I walked to the side of him to see his tattoo better smiled, he didn't mind the tattoo was exactly the same as Jake's. An odd pattern but it actually reminded me of a wolf i knew he was a wolf. I lay my hand on his arm, as i thought scorching hot skin!

"wolf..." i said Liam blinked several times and looked at me shocked

"wh-what?" he asked i thought to let Jake deal with it and drop it

"The tattoo it reminds me of a wolf, whats wrong" i said laughing he sighed and laughed as well

"Dance?" he asked i grinned and nodded we walked into the next room where Alice was dancing with Jasper and Lucy was dancing with someone i didn't know. We started to dance together moving to the beat of the music when a slow song came on Leona Lewis. 'i see you' he put his arm round my waist then took my arms and put them round his own neck.i held my arms there and we both swayed to each side. It felt weird i so desperately wanted it to be Jacobs arms wrapped round me and his eyes looking down at me. It wasn't thought it was Liam's, Liam one of my new good friends but i didn't love him like i loved Jake.


	5. almost, but not really

5. Almost, but not really

Renesmee POV

We danced for awhile and spoke about random still didn't feel right, dancing with Liam. At least he moved his hands from my waist when the slow song ended. I got some weird looks from other girls i thought about looking for Jake but then decided he would be catching up with Paul,Jared and getting to know Phil. I needed a drink,

"Liam i need a drink" i said trying to excuse myself he smiled.

"sure what you wanting ? vodka? or breezer?" he asked, i didn't know what any of them where.

"Erm can i just have water?" i asked he nodded and walked away, i went to sit down. Lucy,Jasper and Alice joined me, Alice acting like she was exhausted of dancing. We all sat on the couch talking about random things when we came to the subject of boys.

"So Alice has Jasper and Nessie has i think to really chose cause they both like you Ness its sooo Obvious! Jake or Liam, who would you chose?" Luci asked in excitement. I sat completely uncomfortable! what am i meant to say That i would chose Liam? but i wouldn't i cant say Jake cause then he might find out i said that and hate me!. I cant say none cause that completely untrue! oh my god one of them just come back so we can get off this topic! Jake where is he ? hes been away for ages oh im going crazy what do i say!.

"Nessie?" Luci said i looked at her and then to my feet and giggled.

"Can we not talk about this?" I asked shyly all three of them laughed ohhh! this is stupid Nessie stop thinking about Jake!. Why the hell do i have these feelings for my freaking bestfreind! This is soo stupid! i still blame Jasper i glared at him and he laughed. Obviously knowing what i was thinking about. I stood up,

"excuse me i need to go to the toilet" i said walking out of the room and leaned against the wall. How would i get rid of these feelings for him ? oh crap hes coming over! He walked over to me smiling

"Hey Ness what you doing?"He asked confused, should i tell him? tell him that i like _love _him? or would that spoil everything? oh screw it i needed to tell him!

"Jake. I need to talk to you. Away from here" I dragged him out of the door and too his car. he unlocked it with one eyebrow raised Alice looked through the window as we got in. She stared wide eyed and then she was gone from the window. Jacob pulled out of the driveway i touched his arm cause i didn't trust my voice_ what im away to say might actually make you hate me, im so sorry Jake but i need to tell you i cant go on enymore without telling you i think i would die! _i moved my hand from his arm he looked at me eyes full of worry now, the car drive was quite i was thinking on what to say, 'OK Jake i like you, allot more than i should, i don't know why but i do I'm so sorry if you hate me now!' no i don't want to mention him hating me just in-case it pops into his head like i put it there. What about 'Jake?, I'm so sorry. i need to tell you about my feelings for you!'.No that didn't sound right either what about just short and sweet 'Jacob Black i love you!'. Too forward! okay something like a long speech 'Jacob Black i know you might find this a little gross since I'm like your sister to you and you _were_ like a brother to me well until i started school. That is well i started to have feelings for you but then i got confused then i got the hint that you kind of liked me too but now I'm not to sure!' Nooo!. That doesn't work either!. The car stopped and Jake turned round to look at me

"Nessie whats wrong? Nothing would spoil our friendship i wouldn't ever let it!" he said holding my hands in his. i took a breath OK its time this is what i want to tell him this is how its going to happen. I closed my eyes tightly shut '_Jake im so sorry but,ohh! i cant do it!'. _A tear fell from my eye

"Nessie! whats wrong, don't cry please!you don't have to tell me anything" he whipped away the tear with his thumb. I opened my eyes

"Do you want to go home?" He asked i shook my head. The party had just started i wanted to go back,

"Can we go back to the party?" I asked he nodded and leaned over to give me a hug. It make me feel worse! like i was a coward i cant even tell him how i feel about him that, whenever i see him i get butterfly's in my stomach. Or whenever he hugs me my skin tingles or whenever he even talks to me it makes me think on how perfect he is his hair, his smile, his arms, him! i cant tell him that he makes me soo happy and that he always cheers me up how much i love my bestfreind yeah yeah i do i love him!. He started the car and we started moving again toward the house that everyone was at. I checked my phone 3 texts from Luci.

Nessie, we saw you leave with Jacob ;)

have fun dear!

Luci! xxx

Nessie whats happening tell me we are intrigued

Liam is asking where you went what will i say?:O

Luci!xxx

Nessie whats happening with you and Jacob

tell tell tell tell tell tell! we want to know :P

Liam is talking to Ewan, Yeah Ewan is pissed

C'mon Nessie we want to know

Luci! xxx

oh dear! she thinks that me and Jake.. Oh god! i think i should send her a text, Quickly!.

Hiya Luci

i left with Jake cause i forgot something at home

its nothing like that ha ha. Tell Liam i will be there

soon were on our way back. Ewan's pissed?

Yeah i kinda gathered that he said i was looking

hot tonight ;) ha ha

Nessie xxx

i hit the send button when Jake looked at me still a worried look in his eyes. I cant believe i chickened out i can believe it!. When we got back to the party we walked in i didn't notice how close we were walking together, again!.i guess were just that close? we walked into the living room where Alice,Jasper,Luci,Jared,Paul,Phil,Liam and Ewan were we walked in and sat down next to each other. Liam sat on the other side of me

"where did you go?"he asked laughing i quickly answered before Jake could

" back to mine, i forgot something Jake gave me a lift" i said to him. Jake raised an eyebrow, again I held Jake's hand _I'm sorry_ i said i was away to let go when he held onto my hand. I looked at him and smiled. He grinned he rubbed his thumb along my hand and i leaned my head on his shoulder. when it got to about 1 in the morning people started to leave so we thought we would leave as well. We all stood up, Liam took my free hand to give me a hug goodbye

"Bye Nessie!" he grinned i hugged him with my free hand and said goodnight to him as well. We went to the cars i got in, feeling a bit sad cause i wasn't as close to Jake as i was in the car started to move.

"Jake I'm cold can i come and sit with you?" i asked hoping, wishing no, Praying he would say yes!.

"If you want Ness!" He grinned i took off my shoes and went to sit on his lap i put my legs round his waits and my head on his shoulder. He lay his head against mine, i wanted this momeant to last a lifetime!. I was warm i never ever wanted it to end. but soon it would have to end and we go back to normal. I turned my head to face him and he looked at me too. Our faces were inches apart so close that i could kiss him. I want to kiss him. i leaned in,he lean in as well,my heart raced i was so close. I didn't want to spoil everything i cant do that to myself. I kissed his cheek. Then leaned my head in his neck another tear fell from my eye. I soon fell asleep with him in my arms.


	6. Told you so!,Wait,what?

**Hiya people okay so now its 1:47 in the morning i stayed up late now my dads gonna take a nut! beeh!. oh well haha he can gtf :L anyways hope yous all like this chapter! (yn]! Ive been typing non stop trying to get enough chapters up so you will all read it, this is my very first twilight fan fiction so if you review and tell me what you think i will keep posting chapters! please i need the inspiration! Loving twilight Team Jacob send me a message if you agree Jacob for the win! so wish that they would actually carry on the story of twilight after breaking dawn! :( But they don't so that's suckish! oh well people **

**ENJOY! :) xx**

YOU SO,Wait what?

Renesmee POV

When i woke up i wasn't in the warm embrace of my Jacob i was in my bed. My feet hurt like hell! and i recalled last nights events when i wanted to tell Jake but chickened out and couldn't do it, i remember crying and him whipping away my tears then holding me. Then when we got back to the party him holding my hand and rubbing it with his thumb. Then on the way home, i wrapped my lets round his waist and was soo close to kissing him!. But couldn't, i chickened out again ohh! I'm such a stupid little child!. Why cant i just be mature about this and tell him about my feelings!. I could smell something downstairs, almost like Jake but not Jake?. I quickly got changed and walked down stairs to the kitchen were the pack was Jake was there as well. He came over and gave me a bear hug, i enjoyed this and clung to him for a few minutes!. Then reluctantly let go, The pack there was Leah who was a good friend of mine so i went to sit next to her. Then there was Seth Leah's brother another good Friend of mine i gave him a quick hug. Then there was Embry and Quil i gave them hugs too they were Jake's there was Jared,Paul,Phil,Sam and Liam. WHAT? Liam? he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white shirt that showed his wolf promise tattoo!. i looked at Jake in shock and he looked to the ground cause he knew what came next.

"TOLD YOU SO!" i shouted, what a time to shout that when their was no conversation. They all looked at me as if i was completely mad . I grinned at Liam who grinned a oh my god a Wolfy grin! this was weird!. We had school today I'm going to be bouncing off the walls!.

"OK Ness so you were right whoopty doo hes a wolf what you expect me to say?" Jacob laughed i winked,

" I will think about that later" we both blushed but laughed too Edward walked past.

"NESSIE!" i tyred to stifle a laugh till he was gone!. then went to get a drink out of the fridge i turned round and Liam was standing in front of me.

"So you know about imprinting and all that all the legends?" i grinned,

"yeah i sure d- wait. Whats imprinting?" i asked Jacob ran and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the couch trying to keep me from finding out what '_im,printing'_ was, i sighed.

"Jake tell me what Imprinting is your lucky you kept it a secret from me this long!" i said staring at him he shook his head.

"Liam! Whats Imprinting!" I shouted embry,Quil,Seth,Leah,Jared,Paul,Phil,Sam and of course Jacob all shouted at the exact same time,

"NO!" i glared around the room then ran up the stairs at inhuman speed running into Lucy who was still half asleep.

"Hiya Nessie" She smiled, on her way getting ready for school.I grinned and walked into Rosalie's room.

"Rosaliee.." i asked sweetly, she was sorting her hair. She turned round,

"Yeah whats up toots?" she smiled sweetly at me i went and sat down she started doing my hair for me.

"Whats Imprinting?" she stiffened and kept curling my hair she smiled into the mirror,

"Ask the mutt im sure he would be more than happy to tell you" She said sweetly.i sighed and got up as she finished one curl

"Liam tell me!" I ordered he started breathing quite fast.

"Dam! Your one sexy Vampire!, Hm well lets just say its no funny game!" he laughed and grinned i looked at Jake who was now glaring at Liam. I walked to Jacob and wrapped my arms round his neck , and staring into his eyes.

"Tell me Jakey?"i crooned into his ear, he shivered even though he wasn't cold. he shook his head and tyred to get away from my puppy eyes that were looking right into his eyes!. Not going to get away easily! i want to know what they are all keeping from me. I heard Wolfy laughs from behind me.

"Nessie you keep doing that to him and he will have a heart attack!" Embry shouted from the table they all barked with laughter.

"Embry shut up!" i hissed he laughed more at this!. Jeez why cant they just tell me!.Jacob finally got away from my grasp and sat on the couch. I went to sit on his lap he looked to the roof

"God dam it Liam! what the hell! thanks for this by the way!" he shouted i heard more laughs from behind me joined by some of my family, Emmett and Jasper to be more precise!.

"Hey no problem bud, hows your heart cause if i was you i would be practically dieing at this moment!" He laughed so loud Just then i heard my dad run through to the living room to see me sitting on Jake's lap with my arms round his neck and Jake's arms round my waist looking up at the roof!.

"What the hell Jacob Black get the hell of my daughter!"he growled i jumped off of Jake.

"If its time, which i wish it wasn't but if it is. Take her away to tell her. Not in front of all the wolfs!" He snapped i grinned and took Jake's hand walking out.

"Fine Ness but not here" we ran into the woods till we got to a peer. he sat down on a stone that was halfway in the ground i leaned against a tree waiting for Jake to explain what 'imprinting' was he took a breath and looked up at me. Standing up and walking over to hug me i hugged him back the closeness was so much he was so warm, i sighed when he let go to hold me shoulders

"Nessie you know when you were born that when i saw you what i thought?" he asked i turned confused and held his wrists, shaking my head he looked to the sky  
"Imprinting is when your feelings change for that person that its not gravity holding you to the earth its that one person. that they mean the word to you, if you lost them well if you lost that person you would feel like you were blind they are your everything your eyes your ears your everything. Well basically you love them so much that you cant live without them, Sam and Emily Sam imprinted on her. do you understand?" he asked me tears were forming in my eyes i understood completely Jake had imprinted on some stunning human and is trying to tell me that he has noticed me feelings and cannot return them!. I let a few tears escape which he quickly whipped away.

"yeah i understand Jacob" i said, more tears coming from my eyes. He whipped them away too giving me another hug, suddenly it felt like my body was burning knowing i would never be with Jacob! My Jacob! someone else has his heart and not me!. More tears left my eyes,

"I'm not done, Nessie when i first saw you. I felt this for you. You were my imprint." he said my heart stopped! like i really think it stopped beating!. I couldn't move for at least three minutes Jake was trying to get me to respond inside i was screaming to myself. Your an idiot Renesmee your his your his! your his!. You are his and he is yours! earn power of your face and body again!. I started crying! proper crying!.

"Nessie I'm so sorry i shouldn't have told you!, oh shit I'm so sorry!" he said frantically,

"Nooo, Jake!, i thought you had imprinted on someone who wasn't me! these are tears of happiness!" i sobbed. He let out a long breath and drew me into him, Hugging me. I kept sobbing onto his shirt.

"Nessie how could you think i loved anyone apart from you?" He chuckled holding me round my waist. I put my arms around his neck and tryed to pull myself closer to my Jacob. I kept sobbing he pulled away from me and whipped my tears from ym now puffy red eyes. He said he loved me. I couldn't stop crying.

"Jake i wanted to tell you last night but i was to scared, i wanted to kiss you too last night but i was so scared i would spoil everything!" I sobbed. He whipped the tears away again. Put his hand under my chin raising my face up

"What about now? are you scared now?" he asked the softness in his voice i looked into his eyes

"no" I answered truthfully our faces drew closer and closer till there wasn't anymore space between our lips and they were moving with each others. Jacob Black was kissing me a warm passionate kiss that made me feel nothing only pure blissfulness his lips were warm brushing up against mine. I twisted my hand in his hair, he held on to me by my waist pulling me so close to him there was no space between hand left my waist to hold my face stroking my kiss got more passionate more hungry moving faster with each other he pushed me up against the nearest tree. The butterfly's in my tummy increased, we forget about everything around us only focusing on each after five minutes of just complete passion we both pulled away from each other still being so close. We looked into each others eyes,

" i love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen" He breathed my heart skipped a beat

"I love you Jacob Black" i breathed back. OK I now love my life!.


	7. my perfect life

**Hiya people another chapter sorry if you have found it starting to get boring soon it will have a very big twist! hope you like this chapter :) **

7. my perfect life...

Renesmee POV

we stood in the forest for awhile till he heard cars from our house, great school!.he smiled and lightly kissing my lips took my hand and pulled me in the direction of the got to his car and got in when we started to pull out of the drive i went to sit on his lap like i did last night. This time i did kiss him, i still couldn't believe that i was Jake's imprint!. it felt good saying it I'm Jake's imprint, it felt like electricity in my tummy. If things carried on the way they were going then i would be set for life. Jake, i belonged to Jake now. We got to school standing at the door of his car he wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me close.

"How you could ever think i loved anyone apart from you Renesmee i do not know" he said chuckling a bit. Well it was quite easy actually since the fact that you didn't tell me earlier and left me to freak out about these feelings i had for you well um yeah Jake i don-no! i thought sarcastically

"Well its my mind it works so much differently to a werwolf's" i jokes he laughed then i remembered Liam i remembered our conversation in the car outside Luci's house about how i hinted that i wanted him to kiss me as a reward for getting it right. Yeah he was wrong about something and i was completely right!. I wanted to rub this in his face and make him laugh i had a cheeky smirk on my face.

"Yeah your minds different clearly, whats so funny?" He asking smiling down to me i laughed he thought my head was weird?.

"Well its the fact that i was right about Liam and you weren't" I laughed his smile disappeared, Then he laughed

"Nessie the bell is away to go come on" He chuckled walking toward the school doors i didn't move from his car he looked back then his head snapped up looking around like he did when we were in the classroom. His breathing got heavy then slower and calmer he looked back to me i had my eye brow raised, why is he doing this its the second time he looked around like that the 2nd time in two days. That's never good especially when were a family of vampires and wolfs its never good when something/someone is lurking around probably not liking out family because of our numbers and our ability's. We were considered dangerous toward most other vampires, if you saw 3 vampires together that was considered a big threat. So a vampire clan of 9 vampires is a very big threat to most of the clans around. The Cullen's clan was well known or we were called the Olympic clan. Then if they knew that the wolfs were also bonded to us we would be in serous danger of the volturi coming to end the Olympic clan and the wolfs. I got a pain in my chest as i thought of Jacob trying to save me up Aro snapping his spine in half and pulling him apart!. I wouldn't ever let that happen to him!.

"No, i didn't get my reward for guessing that Liam was a Wolf" i laughed he walked over kissing me and holding my waist. he pulled away and took my hand. The bell went as we entered the school the lunch hall was right at the door a flood of people came out then Alice,Lucy,Jasper etc all followed they all smiled. All through the day it felt like my life was so perfect, Edward didn't speak much he didn't object to Jacob holding me at lunch. Bella was happy and cheerful laughing with Alice and trying to cheer Edward up. Emmett made wise cracks to Jacob and me which made Edward feel even worse. Rosalie was disgusted and used the words 'filthy mutt' countless times, she was happy for me as well laughed allot and praised himself for what he said was getting onto the subject and making my life complete but he enjoyed joining in with Emmett and taking the piss out of us one quote he did was 'so is it not going to be weird when you kiss Jake in his Wolf form.?' this was extremely weird for me i slapped his arm laughing. Lucy was much better than she was a couple days ago she hit it off with Liam's friend and was sitting with him outside laughing and giggling she was still my best friend and i was happy she was over Derick. Jasper smiled and laughed along with us probably sensing all the happiness from us and then the gloominess from Edward. I felt bad i didn't want to disappoint my dad. He looked up shocked

"Your not disappointing me it was always going to happen since he 'imprinted' on you. Its just going to take a little getting used to that's all" He smiled. Everyone looked at us, i grinned. The bell went for us to go to our classes we all stood up. i had music with Liam as for Ewan was off with a very bad hangover. This made me laugh allot, Jacob took my hands an kissed my forehead,

"See you at my car at the end of school" he said walking off with Emmett, Liam gave me a bear hug and walked to music with me. One of my best friends Liam had grown to be i had invited him to my sixteenth party it was tomorrow, i was soo exited tomorrow was Friday and the last day of this week. All the wolfs would be there including their imprints Quil,Claire Sam,Emily Seth and his sister Leah Embry and Lucy was coming as well Jared,Paul and Phil were as well Charlie and billy were going to show up too, Sue most of our friends from the reservation. I was so exited it was going to be such a good day i was going to be wearing my red dress. It was going to be an amazing night a night to remember.

"OK class pack up and i will see you on Tuesday" Miss Ravi said we all started getting our bags and jackets. I turned round to Liam

"So im guessing you knew i was a hybrid when i was at school?" I asked him randomly he chuckled

"Well yeah they had to warn me so i didn't eat you, they also told me that you were Jacob imprint so i wasn't allowed to go over just friendship or Jake would kill me! Then they told me yous were all vampires at first i didn't get it then it sort of made sense your family's eyes well they are like a topaz colour so i let it go. Its cool now that i think about it, cool that we can be friends with nice vampires i mean i really cannot imagine Alice eating someone!" he whispered then we started laughing

"You wouldn't have eaten me i would have locked you in a big cage puppy boy" I joked he barked a laugh

"Na ah you wouldn't of trust me vampire girl. i would run away from you and your cage!" we both laughed Selene came over looking quite sad

"Whats wrong Selene?" I asked Selene had become another of a good friends for me. he pouted

"Wheres Ewan when i want him?" She whined i looked at Liam who looked at me

"Hangover he will be back on Monday, give him a call when you get home" Liam suggested to her her eyes lifted then fell again

"I don't even have his number this is so unfair Nessie you have Jacob and Liam you have like every girl falling t your feet! its just not fair the one guy that i really really want is off this day cause of a stupid hangover!" She whined Liam went to give her Ewan number when i looked out the window. Something had just moved.


	8. Good&Bad

**People! :D Heyaa me again haha here's me posting like 2 chapters each day haha , might slow down though cause back to school tomorrow arsed right :( oh well here's another chapter how you like it :D**

8. .Good.&.Bad.

Renesmee POV

I stood frozen in that spot where i had just seen something move in between the trees. Liam! i turned round he was looking out the window as well a completely serious look on his face. I gave him a frantic look and he mirrored it where's Jake what if hes hurt. I thought to myself stop worrying Nessie Jacobs ok it could have been a human in the trees running around.i tyred to convince myself but it didn't work i reminded myself of this morning when Jacob had looked out to the trees when i was leaning against his car. Something wasn't right i could sense the stress in Liam's voice, it came like a ringing to wake me out of my little trance.

"Ness come on the bell went lets go" he said to me i turned round my pace quickening when i remembered that Jake was outside where the 'thing' was.I grabbed Liam's hand and ran at an inhuman pace till we got to the doors then i stopped looking around. I saw my family around the cars they could smell something.

"Liam come on. Something isn't right" i whispered when i saw Jake standing beside Bella. I opened the doors with such a force they went flying backwards. Liam and i walked over to them i threw my arms round Jacob and whispered into his ear,

"Tell me whats going on Jake" I asked he took a breath wrapping his arms tightly round me.

"Nessie its nothing don't worry" He smiled, i wasn't buying any of this. I clearly saw something in the woods the same something that Jake had seen earlier this morning. I wasn't going to let it drop just like that and of course I'm going to worry!.

"Jacob tell me, i saw it move in the woods. I'm not an idiot,

"Nessie its just some kid trust me" He smiled. I decided to let it go, for now till it happened again. When we got home i was bombarded with questions.

"Nessie!, what do you want for your birthday?" everyone kept asking me. I wasn't wanting anything apart from a car!. My Ferrari so i could actually drive to school for once instead of getting a lift from Jake. Not that i didn't like getting lifts from him i just wanted my caar!. i whined to myself in fact i loved riding in the same car as Jake. I grinned to myself, later that night the wolfs came down to our house including Sam's pack. Liam and i spoke for awhile him now becoming one of my best friends. Oh i couldn't live without the wolfs all like big brothers and sister to me. oh Embry? revenge was gonna be sweet,

"Nessie you finally found it out then?" Embry winked at me. We all sat in the living room talking about random things. i grinned at Embry

"Hey Embry can i ask you a question?" he laughed and nodded for me to carry on,

"Are yo-" he cut me off,

"Yes Nessie im single but you are now an imprintie. That is completely out of the question, besides not sure i could do that to Jake" he laughed i stared shocked at him how did he know i was going to ask along those lines?.

"Embry im happy with who i belong to and i wouldn't ask you even if i wasn't an imprintie" I remarked this earned allot off ohhhs and laughing from the surrounding wolfs. Embry laughed,

"Nessie then why do you keep texting me?" He winked.

"No Embry just no, your full of yourself" I laughed he looked shocked then walked over and started to tickle my sides. i kept laughing i hated it when people tickled me it hated hated it soo much!,

"Embry stop it , I'm sorry I'm sorry!" i shouted he let go of my and i leaned back against Jake who had been laughing so much through me and Embrys little fight. I curled up on his lap hugging him,

"you text him?" he said with a false pout i grinned and winked at him, he laughed and kissed me for a few seconds brushing his lips up against mine. When he pulled away i grinned,

"Nessiee come here for a minute" Leah grinned getting up and going to the kitchen, i gave Jake a quick kiss before getting up. When we got to the kitchen she spoke immediately.

"Nessie! What do you want for your birthday tell me so i can go and get it tomorrow, you wont tell the boys because it might be something private? or just you being stubborn?" she smiled what did she mean something priva- Leah! No no no!.

"Leah! No its nothing like that!" I blushed like hell she laughed so loud like it was something funny. It wasn't this was extremely awkward for me. i decided to say goodnight to them all and go to bed i have had enough wolf for a night.

"Leah I'm going to bed get me what you think i will like OK I'm not bothered or don't get me anything i would like that more" i grinned and she glared at me grinning then giving me a hug goodnight. We walked back into the living where the wolfs were laughing about whatever.

"Jake I'm going to bed now night" i gently brushed my lips against his, i heard his heart thump in his chest. I giggled he raised his hand to my cheek smiling. Still keeping his lips against mine,

"We are here you know" Seth laughed we turned round they were all trying to stifle a laugh. That was my Que to leave i laughed quickly kissing Jake again then walking out of the room. My heart kept beating so fast, i seriously loved my life I went to bed knowing that tomorrow was going to be huge party loads of presents blah blah blah blah. Then closed my eyes to a long comfortable sleep.

**PLEASE REVEIW! :D please please please reveiw need to know what you think! please revieeww!**


	9. DreamKidnapp

**new chapter. Enjoy.**

Dream/Kidnapped

Renesmee POV

_I was sitting in the wood with Jake we were kissing i could actually feel him lay his soft lips onto mine. Then his holding my waist with one hand and the other was round the back of my neck. I raised my hands onto his chest feeling his abs and his shoulders over his shirt. Then going under his shirt and feeling my way round his body, i wrapped my arms round his stomach holding onto his shoulders. I pulled myself closer to him. I could feel the heat coming off of him it felt so warm like he had kept me in his embrace for so long and the heat had just built up. He pulled away from me and stared at me, then a snap of a twig near us he slowly raised his head looking at the huge vampire standing in front of us. He had long jet black hair and chalky white skin. His his blood red ruby coloured eyes stared down at us. Jacob stood up looking at him the vampires hair went down to his shoulders there was a slight shine to it. he had a long chain on with a weird looking pendent on. He reminded me of someone but i couldn't quite remember. Just then he snapped Jacobs neck in half i screamed but no sound came out. I try ed again, no sound. He started sucking the blood out of Jacob, his usually tanned body went limp and lifeless. I screamed again still no sound the vampire stood up a long trail of blood leading down his mouth in a long smooth line. There was no mercy in his eyes just pure thirst he smiled like nothing had happened kicking the lifeless body out of the way and walked toward me._

_"Hello Renesmee" he spoke then evilly smiled._

I woke up screaming tears streaming down my face, i shot up off my bed screaming. Edward came running in frantic, i was on the ground crying .

"Nessie! whats wrong what happened!" he shouted i kept crying i couldent reply that, that _thing_ it killed Jacob my Jacob. it knew my name! Oh my god it knew my name! i cry-ed desperately waning my Jacob to comfort me. Its eyes i couldn't get out of my head they were so red and full of thirst and his jet black hair down to his shoulders sat there completely untouched. Then that smile! oh my god!. i kept crying my head in my head.

"Renesmee!" My father shouted to me to respond to him. I couldn't i needed Jacob i needed to see if he was ok to see that i hadn't imagined that dream and that think eating him!. I looked up at my dad tears still streaming from my eyes the whole family had gathered at the door. I couldn't see Jacob were Jacob? I kept asking myself,

"Jacob!" i shouted between sobs i looked over to my clock almost the time i would be getting up i sobbed more till i heard the door shut and Jake come running up.  
"Ness ?, Ness! Whats wrong why are you crying?" he held me to him everyone was still there i leaned into him trying to forget the dream and the evil vampire and the blood that dripped from his mouth.I try-ed to calm my breathing everyone filled out of my room i calmed myself down. Just a dream i told myself over and over again.

"Ness whats wrong?" Jacob asked i had stopped crying and was just lying in his arms.

"my dream. It was really good at first we were together then this vampire i recognised him. But this vampire came and killed you the said hello to me it knew my name Jake it scared the crap outta me" i whispered. He hugged me tighter. After awhile i sat up and sighed i needed to get ready for school.

"Im guessing this is a better time to say happy birthday!" he grinned i laughed and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Jake. I think i need to get ready now" I hinted for him to go wait down stairs and he did so. I opened my wardrobe my white skinny jeans and a peachy top than went down to my hip would do. The top had some fake jewels on the neck area. I chose flat silver shoes with small bows on them. When i had curled my hair i went downstairs where Esme was making cookies blueberry cookies. I could tell this was going to be a good birthday now that the stupid thing was outta the way. I ate my cookie sitting on Jake's lap then putting the cookie down half way through.

"Dad?, do you think that maybe i could get some um never mind" not wanting to say blood in front of Jacob he hinted on this and finished my sentence.

"Edward your daughter would like some blood to give her, her appetite back, please" Jake grinned. I didn't feel comfortable speaking about being thirsty in front of Jake it was just weird.  
"Nessie you are who you are if the 'mutt' doesn't like it he can go away!" Rosalie muttered from the she didn't really like Jake.

"Well Blondie you know where the door is" Jake muttered back. i laughed it was time to leave to go to school, when we got there the whole pack were their at the doors earning looks from all the girls their eyes were glued to them. We picked Lucy up on the way to school and she rode with us. She gave me a blue parcel with a whit bow round the corner i wasn't allowed to open it yet though. Anyway the pack at the school all stood at main doors. We got out and they all started shouting random birthday quotes.

"Happy birthday Nessie!, happy b-day Ness!, Have a great daay Nessie! Nessie! Happy birthday! ayyyy happy birthday!" and more. I walked over laughing ,

"Aww thanks yous!" I shouted to them they walked toward me and all packed in a group hug.

"Now!" They picked me up and ran for the car Jake getting in the driver seat and Lucy packing in the back with Embry who was staring at her. Quil in the front seat and me lying across Lucy and Embrys lap. What was this ? Kidnap? i struggled to get away from Embrys hold me had on me Lucy was holding onto my legs laughing. Edward came to the window of Jake's car,

"I swear to god Jacob if you do not have her back before her party you and i will be having words! Got it?" Edward growled. Wait he was in on this? what was this supposed to be? am i actually being kidnapped so much of a father he is!. He laughed at my thoughts and waved at me through the window. The car was zooming before i could make any rude gesture to him,

"Embry if you don't let go of me im going to eat you!" i snapped through clenched teeth.

"Relax Ness were only taking you and your very beautiful friend to the res where we plan to have our own little party before you big party" he laughed Quil and Jake in the front seat laughed. I looked up at Embry who was looking at Lucy again. Lucy was blushing like hell wait! what was going on here? ohh i thought to myself whats happening here chuckling to myself i nudged Embry in the side.

"Finally happened then" i winked he stared at me shell shocked this made me laugh more for once i had gotten the better of Embry Call! Yeah i was very proud of myself!. i laughed to myself this time,

"Ness your right!" he stared at me then at Lucy who started blushing again. When we got to the reservation I got out the car hitting Jacob who laughed,

"You kidnapping silly annoying bad stupid wolf boy!" i shouted when we were away from Luci. He continued to laugh.

"Technically i didn't kidnap you Embry did" He grinned i laughed sarcastically and hit him again before trying to walk away he grabbed my hand pulling me into him.

"Happy Birthday Ness" He whispered into my ear it sent shivers down my back and all the way to my feet i felt like what Embry feels when he speaks to Luci. That's right Embry and Luci!,

"Jake Embry imprinted on Luci!" i shouted into his neck grinning. He had imprinted on my best friend. Soon she would know about me and Jake and my family and the wolfs!. This made me soo happy i didn't have to lie to her anymore. Jake didn't look shocked when i told him,

"I'm not surprised it was bound to happened sooner or later" He laughed. Cool i thought to myself a wolf party! I said laughing.


	10. Wolf Party

**Heya people sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up its been hectic at school bleeeh haha anyway here's the new chapter when it mentions 'embry going ganster' im referring to when he was the first out of Jacob and Quil to phase and he starting ditching school and all that im not taking the piss haha dont worry! :)**

Wolf Party

Renesmee POV

Sam had set up a bonfire on the beach he kept insisting that it wasn't a party but only that some of the wolfs would rather spend time with me without my vampire family around. I didn't mind i was happy that they told me instead of keeping quiet to keep me happy. The bonfire was huge sparks flew off it every time Lucy and i threw wood at it. Jacob was careful that none of the sparks touched me even through i wouldn't light on fire, he wasn't taking any risks. I found this kind of cute that he was worried about me soon Lucy had given into Embry after she spoke to me we went up to the beach only us two.

"Who's Embry?" she asked quite casually i got a shock.

"Hes one of Jake's best friends like his brother and all that, all of them up their are like brothers." i replied she didn't know about the .

"Why every time i turn round hes staring at me? am i that ugly?" he sighed i looked shocked at her hitting her arm not hard enough to hurt her.

"Don't you ever say that again Lucy your beautiful and you know it OK!. Well what do you think of him?" i hinted trying to get her to confess to herself. She looked hurt what had i said to make her look hurt?.

"Nessie you have Jake don't take Embry away!" She almost begged. I went a pale shade of white.

"Lucy that's just weird Embrys like my brother" i stared at her and she burst out laughing covering her mouth.

"Sorry Nessie i guess i thought you wanted to take him from me i kind of think that i like him like its burning me to be away from him right now" She blushed i grinned thinking yep its happened hes imprinted on her and now she is wanting him!.

"I guess you think that's weird since i only met him like a couple hours ago huh?" She sighed i gasped and hugged her.

"Of course not Lucy i know what your talking about its the same with Jake i love him and it hurts me to be away from him it hurts so much even though hes just up there." We were sitting a little far from the bonfire within hearing distance of the wolfs. I turned round to have a quick smile he was looking at me in pain as well i smiled to him he smiled back.

"What do i do Lucy i don't even know him and i think I'm falling for him this is worse than when Derick dumped me!" she shrieked Derick! that boy was set on hurting Lucy when i made friends with her i hated him!.

"Lucy you sit back and let fate run its coarse we cannot stop what we are bound to" i smiled to myself remembering when Jake told me he imprinted on me. It gave me butterfly's in my stomach it was still bright and boiling the wolfs didn't have shirts which made Lucy feel even more confused about her new feelings for Embry.

"Lucy just go and talk to him.." i encouraged her she smiled standing up and helping me with her. We walked back to the fire everyone was having a conversation on to put the fire out cause it was already roasting i laughed at them all bickering as i sat down next to my Jake he put him arm round my shoulders.

"That was a really cool thing you just did for Embry" he whispered in my ear i turned my face toward him and kissed him.

"I'm a nice person really" i stuck my tonge out at him he laughed and pulled me closer to him. His skin burned but i didn't mind it was a change to cold arms hugging me and a good change a very good change.

"Nessie can we put the fire out i mean the boys don't feel it cause obviously they're wo-" she was cut off my Emily

"Woolly inside..." she quickly improvised the only person who didn't know about wolfs even Claire knew and she was 5 she loved all the wolfs and knew that no one could know. She keeps the secret everyday. Embry and Lucy were laughing down on the beach i decided to listen in along with Jake.

"No way you think you could own me at that?" Lucy laughed they looked up at the cliff. He grinned at her standing up.

"Come on i will show you you can jump with me!" He grinned he laughed so hard and looked at him again. Love was shinning out of Embrys eyes while Lucy's was just confusing and Pure admiration. She stood up slipping her hand into his, he looked down at their hands and grinned at her. They started walking toward the woods to go up to the cliffs. I laughed at her sudden urge to be everything he wanted when all he was looking for was her. We saw them emerge from the trees at the top. My mum had packed a bag for us inside was two bikinis she was wearing a light purple on that tied at the neck and i was wearing a red one with a skirt attached to the bottom with a thin see through top over it. The top went down to my belly button. Jake loved this. I held him hand.

"she looks better than i do in her bikini" i pushed to his mind he stood up and shouted

"No Nessie you are the most sexy thing on this earth!" i blushed like hell! he had just shouted that out in front of all his wolf friends he looked round at everyone looking at us then started pissing himself laughing i stood up and walked to the beach looking back at him laughing myself.

"Come on cliff diving or are you scared?" everyone had gone back to their business and he nodded running onto the beach and locking our hands together. I leaned my head against his shoulder while we walked,

"I love you Nessie" he breathed i relaxed.

"I love you more Jake" i whispered into his ear biting his neck then kissing him i sent shivers down his back. This made me chuckle, when we were in the under cover of the trees i kissed him behind his ear and he shivered again. I laughed again,

"Stop it its not funny" he complained i laughed and wrapped myself round his arm. When we got to the top of the cliff Embry and Lucy were standing there.

"I'm scared Embry its really high up. But i want to go down, with you" she hesitated to say the last part Embry being such a flirt with her whispered into her ear.

"I will hold you deal?" She nodded quickly. He wrapped his arms round her waist and they walked forward till they were on the edge.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded holding her breath.

"No keep your breathing going till were closer to the water then take a huge breath OK?" he grinned still holding her securely in front of him. They jumped off the edge of the cliff. We waited till they came out of the water then when they did Embrys arms were still round Lucy who's arms where wrapped round his neck.

"Aw shes got her arms round him ha bet hes liking that stupid wolf" Jacob laughed i walked in front of him putting my arms round his neck He held onto my waist then let go picking me up and jumping from the side of the cliff. The wind spread by my hair i laughed and soon we smashed into the water we were under and he was still holding onto me i opened my eyes he was grinning at me i went o kiss him under water he held me round my waist this time and we kissed under the water it was quite hard considering we couldn't breath. We started kicking our legs and our heads crashed through the surface of the water we laughed.

"What was that all about?" He laughed pointing to the water floor.

"I wanted to see if it was possible, and it is" i winked at him he laughed pulling me close to him we saw to the shore of the beach. Today had been such a good day so far it was amazing we would be getting out of school around about this time my party wasn't for another 4 hours so i needed to be back in 3 hours. It was still boiling so me and Lucy sat on the sand with our sun glasses on lying in the sun for awhile. Jake and Embry were messing about on the sand as well laughing at random things like something about a home garage crashing down or something then about Embry going all gangster. I looked at Lucy who was mirroring my look complete weirdness we shrugged and put our glasses back down.

"Ness come up again please once more" Jake begged i looked up and he was leaning over me his face inches from mine. I nodded and he helped me up.

"No naughty business under the water this time OK" he embarrassed me i blushed

"As long as you don't try to take your trousers off again." i countered he looked even more embarrassed about something he hadn't even done. I laughed as we walked back to the woods. Embry was sitting in my spot speaking to Lucy who was laughing about what he had said.

we got to the top of the cliff again and jumped off the same way as we had before. Once we were dyed off and fully clothes again Jake and Embry took us back to mine after we said goodbye to everyone.


	11. Vampire Party

**Sorry guys didn't feel like writing last night c'mon review and i will write more just a quick review will do nothing much! pleaasseee to all the people who favorite the story give me quick some reviews on how you think i could make it better? pleasseee ! **

** party**

**Lucy POV**

I sat in the car with Embry next to me his hand was on the seat next to me. I wanted to hold it. Like Ive never wanted anything so much in my life. I looked down at it his hand then looked out the window the trees were like blurs of green.

"Luci!" I heard Nessie ask from the front seat i turned round Embry was looking at me. God! i wanted to be closer to him,

"Sorry what?" i asked blushing a bit Nessie knew all about my attraction to Embry he flirts so much said i was beautiful earlier today. My heart skipped a beat remembering that he had called me Nessi's beautiful friend.

"Embry was asking you a question" she laughed i looked shocked and turned to him a little embarrassed and shocked that i didn't hear his voice.

"Sorry off in my own little world" i said then immediately regretted saying that he would think i was some freak cause i had my own little world!. Oh Lucy you dumb-ass!. i cursed myself he laughed,

"aw thought you were ignoring me" he laughed i laughed.

"Of course not! just me being odd i suppose" i blushed he wasn't looking at me any differently, Then i noticed that i was starring at him and he was staring at me too. I blushed again god dam it i cant stop, why is this guy so important to me?. I was trying to ask my heart but it wasn't showing me why. Stupid feelings.

"Ohhh! Alice! ugh Jake take a detour and just go to a cafe or something were not allowed to go back yet Alice is apparently not done decorating and sorting Alice's dress." i wasn't complaining- Wait?.

"my dress is on your bed Nessie" I said she turned round and winked, what was that supposed to mean a wink means what?. I felt a warm actually scorching hot hand on mine. I had moved my hand on top of Embrys he curled his fingers to hold mine. All my angry disappeared i moved my hand out of his to get a better grip of his locking our fingers together. I moved closer to him till my head was on his shoulder he was wearing a black top that clung to his winked at me in the small mirror at the front of the car. Jake was driving slow when i noticed we were at a red light and we were still moving when it flashed green the car drove on so much faster than the others. I couldn't believe myself i was clinging to a guy i had only met today at least Nessie knew Jake when she was little that was normal i met Embry this morning and here i was clinging to him in the back of Jake's car. I didn't want to let go of him my feelings were so strong like i was burning when i was away from him or not feeling the heat of his skin/ Why was his skin so hot anyway?,

"Embry why are you so hot?" i asked he laughed looking down at me. I went pale noticing what i had just said,

"n-no i meant wh-why is your um your ehh skin so hot?" i stuttered. He looked out the window to the passing trees and buildings, Jake gave him a warning glace through the side mirror.

"Cause it scorching outside" He laughed holding me hand. I never wanted him to let go. Ever.

"Oh right sorry i didn't mean to say never mind forget i said anything" i leaned my head against his shoulder again. Jake pulled into a small cafe called 'The dancing cat' A normal place that people from our school went to hang out with their friends. We got out of the car and walked to the door. Nessie and Jake were walking in front of us she seemed so at peace and happy being so close to him. His arm was round her shoulder. I held Embrys hand we were talking about the cliff diving when i saw Derick inside the cafe. I stopped in my shoes Embry looked at me then followed my gaze into the cafe. Derick had short brown hair with big brown eyes the eyes i used to get lost in. His smile reached his cheeks the smile i used to die to see.

"Who's that?" Embry asked concerned Nessie turned round once she saw Derick in the cafe she took Jake's hand trying to walk back but Jacob kept her there. Whispering something into her ear she nodded and walked to a bench outside the cafe. She shot me a apologetic look as if she was away to cry for putting me into this situation. i smiled back at her it wasn't her fault or Jake's or mine or even Embrys.

"An ex really hurt me but lets go in i don't care bout him anymore" I grinned to him putting his arm round my waist.

"I would never hurt you..." he trailed off i looked up to him grinning putting my head onto his chest. We walked forward to the cafe doors.

"Come on, im hungry" i told Nessie, she stood up with Jake and walked into the cafe. The door made a ding noise when we walked in. We ordered what we wanted and sat down in a table farthest away from Derick. I sat down in the seat that my back would be to him, Embry sat next to me he had his arm round my shoulder. Nessie looked to me then behind me then shook her head a bit to me i looked round and Derick was glaring at Embry. He was ignoring the short brown haired girl talking to him. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Nessie we both smirked a bit shaking our heads. After about half an hour of all four of us laughing we stood up to leave i picked up my jacket we were passing their table when Derick shouted from his seat on the table.

"Hey Luce" he said my nickname that he used to always call me. i turned to him glaring at him,

"Don't call me that" i said sounding bored taking Embrys hand again and walking out. Of course it was so like Derick to follow the girl he got off the table and walked out with the brown haired girl following him like a little lap dog. She glared at me looking me up and down i was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple tight stappy top with a black leather jacket that went down to just below my ribs. She was wearing a short pink skirt with a short top that only went down to her belly button that was pierced and a small pink Jewel sat there.

"Luce!, wanna catch a movie sometime?" He asked the girl looked at him completely shocked. I stared at him in complete amazemeant,

"hey you cut your hair... i loved it when it was long. At least its still the beautiful colour" he looked hurt this pissed me off Embrys grip on my hand started to loosen i looked up at him pulling his arm round my waist.

"Derick i cut my hair BECAUSE you loved it when it was long i didn't and still don't want anything do to with you. No i don't EVER want to catch a movie with you! and as for you little lap dog behind you. babe don't worry hes all yours knock yourself out just remember that when hes done with you he will just drop you in the worse possible way like he did to me. I advise you not to even go there he obviously doesn't love you if hes trying to get his EX back yes Derick I'm your ex and your my mistake!" i turned round to walk away not wanting to hear another word he had to say. But even that didn't stop him.

"Luce you know i will always love you. This act you've got going on your playing hard to get and i understand that i hurt you allot." He spoke he looked at Embry who was glaring at him.

"who are you anyways?" he spat Embry laughed at him

"You! your pathetic ha" He laughed looked at him actually laughing at him. Derick walked up to him standing almost an inch from him his fists clenched.

"What you just call me?" Derick spat i looked to Nessie who was looking at Jake who was carefully watching Embry.

"I called you pathetic you might want to get out of my face soon or you wont like what you see!" Embry said glaring at him the tone in his voice was scary i pulled on his arm. He looked at me and smiled adoringly. Derick moved closer to him. Embry began to tremble-

"Embry!" Jacob warned to him Embry looked to Jacob.

"you can have her she wasn't putting up much anyway, have my leftovers" he smirked away to walk away. That hurt so much more than when he dumped me he just said that i was his left overs. Like i was meant to be used.. Ouch.

**Embry POV**

I couldn't stop shaking did this dick really just call my imprint his leftovers!. I let go of Lucy's hand walked up to Derick grabbed his shoulder and spun his shoulder round grabbing his shirt almost lifting him from the ground i glared at him.

"What did you just call her? you filthy piece of shit" i cursed he looked completely taken back by my sudden approach, i could hear Jake calling my name in an alpha voice behind me. He wasn't going to stop this guy getting a punch in the face he deserved it. My Imprint Was Defiantly NOT His Left Overs!. Derick blinked a couple times then laughed.

"I called her my left overs like i had been there done her and then dropped her she looked tidy today just thought i would try my luck but seriously mate take her its not like she will ever let you do anything to her ha no way and she wondered why i dropped her cause she was boring and not interesting!" he smirked i started to tremble again. I felt a small hand on my shoulder i looked round still trembling my breathing had increased. I looked at Lucy she had streams of tears from her eyes she shook her head i didn't want to make her cry i dropped Derick to the ground with a thud. He fell and stood up.

"ha have 'fun' i guess hey Luce i guess you always attract the dumb asses maybe cause sluts like you like it like that? or was that just you when you were with me in my room under my cov-" i punched him in the stomach and he fell back to the ground.  
"Next time watch what you say to her even at school if i hear that you have said anything to her i will hunt you down! Don't ever speak to her like that again stupid dick!" i spat. Jacob grabbed my shoulder i looked round at him and he shook his head. I stopped trembling when i looked at Lucy who was looking at me she held her hand out to me. I walked over taking it getting into the car.

**Lucy POV**

He did that for me. He just stood up for me like that. I felt vile he knew about my life with Derick he knew that he and i had almost uh i couldn't think. The car was silent i felt tears coming down my face. Derick spoils everything all the time he made Embry mad and now he was sitting looking out the window. He hated me probably thought i was a mink for ever being close to well you get it doing 'it'!.

**Embry POV**

She hated be because i got involved with her ex and she still has feelings for him. Shit i screwed everything up now shes sitting at the other end of the car looking out the window. I could kill that dick for doing this!.

**Lucy POV**

We pulled into the drive way the house was decorated from head to toe with decorations. All along the drive way pink purple orange yellow, lights lined the drive way. There was a huge banner on top of the garage we were pulling into. It said on it in bright pink letters ' **Happy Birthday Nessie!=]x**' It had balloons off the side of it the colours of purple and white. Then Big lights along the bottom they flashed black and white. Felt like years since i had spoken to Embry i looked to him. His eyes were on the floor of the car we got out and walked inside where Bella was sitting on a couch with her hands over her head and Edward standing next to her with a big smile on his face.

"Sorry we well i try ed to stop her but she went so far i couldn't help it sorry Ness" Bella whinnied. Jacob and Nessie were in front of us and Me and Embry were behind them. There was flowers all up the banister white roses and red roses. The living room only had one couch in it and that was the one that Bella was sitting on whining. The rest of the room was covered in banners and a dance floor in the middle there was a huge sound set in the corner of the room. Emmett was standing there looking at all the music Jasper was standing next to Alice in the corner of the room she was setting out loads of food.

"Bella i like it its cool!" Nessie grinned grabbing my hand dragging me up stairs. I looked round at Embry he was looking at me pain in his eyes. I felt crap knowing it was my fault that he was upset or pissed off. we got into Nessie's room on the bed was 2 dress had name tags on them. One had ' To Nessie Happy Birthday Love Alice + Jasper xxx' The other said 'To Lucy hope you like your little gift Love Alice xxx' we both looked at each other. then opened them. Wow Mine was beautiful it had blue silk on it, all the fabric was smooth till it got to the skirt it came out with a big blue bow on the side. On the top of it there was a fabric that lined the top it was strapless. There was a pair of blue heels to match. I thought of Embry. Nessie's was beyond beautiful it was a light blue strapless dress it had a small pendent in the middle of the bust line and blue and black fabric on the bust it stopped and a pattern of black flowers went down the dress then stopped at the waist. Then had black frills underneath a long blue skirt it was actually so beautiful. We got into our outfits and Alice did our hair and make up for us. Nessie asked me to go down stairs and get her and myself a glass of water. I was a little scared to go down stairs but did anyway the flowers on the banister was so neat and tidy that i didn't hold onto it the stairs were marble and slippery so i was very careful not to slip i walked down the stairs Embry and Jake were sitting on the couch. Embry looked at me as i came down i quickly slipped into the kitchen only Embry noticing me. He followed me,

"Lucy?" he asked from the door way i leaned against the counter. and looked up smiling

"sorry.." he said.

"why are you sorry?" i asked puzzled he kept his eyes on me he looked to the ground

"I hit Derick when you still had feelings for him?" he whispered i looked shocked and started laughing!. He thought i still liked Derick i wanted to scream to him No no its weird i only just met you but i want you! but didn't have the guts to. Instead i blushed at even thinking it but i really wanted to say it.

"Nooo Embry i haven't got feelings, for him..." i trailed off trying to drop a hint i don't think he got it he grinned came over and gave me a hug.

"So you aren't pissed off at me?" he asked hope full." i smiled sweetly

"I'm pissed off cause you still haven't- no I'm not pissed off!" i grinned shit i was meant to think that first part not actually say it!. SHIT! i cursed myself. he looked at me with a crooked smile,

"I still haven't what?" He said moving closer to me i adjusted the angle my body was at to be closer to him.i just looked up at him.

"im sure you can figure that one out on your own." i got the two drinks and walked out leaving him in the kitchen, hopefully i was doing this whole flirt thing right. Once we were ready to go down stairs there was dancing and everyone started to fill the house Embry asked me every five minutes what he needed to do. i smiled evilly. i was speaking to one of my friends from school when i felt a pair of warm hands on my waist and heard.

"What do i need to do tell me and i will do it" he whispered so close to my ear. I got shivers down my back and excused myself from my friend.

"Can you figure it out on your own?" i asked once we were in a corner he shook his head with another crooked smile then noticed he was leaning so close to me his face inches from mine.

"Just tell me and i will do it" he begged turning his head to the side of mine to whisper into my ear.

"give me a clue." he demanded he moved his head to inches from mine going forward toward his face as if i was going to kiss him but swiftly missed his lips and went his own ear.

"I just did" i whispered back i put my head against the wall he looked shocked then smiled before moving his face closer to mine so close then our lips touched it was like magic our lips moved with each other like it they were just meant to fit with each others he moved his hands to round my waist i pulled away confused.

"Doesn't it bother you?, about Derick?" i asked he smiled and shook his head

"No your perfect hes just a tard!" he spoke i laughed and pushed my lips against his again they moved together again like they had before his hands round my waist moved from just his hands till he wrapped his arms round me till i was closer to him. We pulled away and he smiled.

"Wanna go out sometime then?" he asked i grinned then nodded,

"Yeah" i smiled at him

**Sorry its quite long. Think its one of the longest chapters :O **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	12. wolf pack

**oh my god took me ages to find Nessie's present from Jake found it on Google images though ha ha here's the link i made my little change to the design though it has**

**'Nessie i love you' inscrited on it :D**

**.**

* * *

12. Wolf pack

Renesmee POV

After the party everyone went home for the night Lucy stayed the night and stayed up speaking about Embry I'm pretty sure she said his name a couple time in her sleep as well. But that stays between us it was late afternoon before we got up and i could smell the scent of the woods down stairs allot of it too. I sat up in my bed and looked down Lucy was still sleeping she had a good night i think. I lay back in my bed thinking about how much of a good birthday it had been. I got a dance with Jake Oh! i forgot to open Jake's present to me He said to open it when i was alone. This was alone enough Lucy was asleep and i didn't think she would wake up anytime soon. I got up and walked to the dresser where a a box sat it was wrapped in silver paper with a black bow round it. I picked it up and walked back to my bed i began to open it. Once i set my eyes on the most amazing thing on earth i gasped and felt a tear come down my face there was a necklace locket it was gold and had a flower pattern along the side of it. In the middle was inscribed with ' Nessie i love you' with a small diamond on the other side it was beautiful i took it out the box and put it on. I looked inside their was a photo of me and him from a couple of days ago he had his arms round my shoulders and we were both grinning. I laughed i loved it so much,

"wow! that's so pretty!" Lucy said making me jump almost two feet in the air she laughed looking up at me i sighed.

"Yeah i love it think i should wear it?" I asked grinning knowing i would anyway. she nodded fast we both got ready for the day we went down stairs when Alice shouted to Edward.

"Edward shes up quickly!" she shouted i laughed and walked into the kitchen were Jake and Embry were sitting at the table Jake was looking at the ground.

"whats wrong with you?" i asked he looked up at me noticing i was wearing my necklace and grinned. Pulling me close to him i hugged him

"Thank you its so beautiful i love it" I grinning into his shoulder he looked up at me grinning.

"Nessie come here for a minute!" My dad shouted from the garage i walked toward it he was standing there with the door shut he smiled

"We didn't get a chance to give you your last present last night" he grinned covering my eyes someone opened the garage door and i was pushed in the door was shut and i opened my eyes. I screamed. My car! My Ferrari! In green it was shiny and had black wheels it was in the middle of the garage there was a small box on the roof i ran over still screaming. and opened the box there was a set of keys with a R keyring. I screamed more i jumped up and down they got me my car my car!. i opened the door and hugged my dad!.

"Thank you thank you! thank you!" i shouted. Then hugging my mum she laughed. i ran to the kitchen to Jacob who was already laughing and getting up along with Embry and Lucy i kept screaming for all three of them to get into the car now!. I shook the keys in front of Jake and ran to the car. At this point he was in stitches of laughter.I opened the door getting in the driver seat waiting for everyone to get in once they were all buckled up i put the keys in and quickly but carefully pulled out and onto the road. I grinned all through driving my own car i couldn't stop. I stopped at the beach got out and we all sat around the beach for the day.

"Your present is still my favorite by the way. Cars will get boring and i will not love that car as much as i love you!" i said to Jake as we sat on the beach. Lucy and Embry were somewhere probably making out. he grinned,

"Thank you Nessie i love you to" He smiled holding me closer to him. The sun started to set we were sitting on the sand looking up at it the orange rays beamed on our faces. It was all relaxed when Jacobs head snapped up.

"Nessie where did Embry and Lucy go?" He asked really quickly, i smelled the air. Vampire. Standing up to find Embry and Lucy. Lucy being my weak human friend Jake grabbed me.

"No Nessie don't go!" he snapped, but what about Lucy she was only a human she would try to run from it and it would kill her. I was a hybrid i could save her!. I pushed out of Jacobs arms running to the wood following their scent i heard Jacob not far behind me. I carried on running till i came to Embry who was eyeing the forest and holding tightly onto Lucy. I ran over grabbing them both the smell of the vampire so sweet it made my nose wrinkle. It was stronger than it was at the beach Jacob came running after me keeping close to me Embry keeping close to Lucy who didn't understand what was happening. Lucy and i were backed up against a tree while Jacob and Embry stood in front of us eyeing the area. The smell went away leaving us in the woods scared. Well i was scared to death i thought my dream would become reality and that Jake would be murdered!. Both of Embry and Jacob moved and we stood up walking back to my car quite. I handed Jake my keys for him to drive, i couldn't think straight i said underneath my voice.

"We need to talk" to low for Lucy to hear we all got in the car Lucy was confused but still hugged into Embry. The car was silent on the way back we dropped Lucy off at her house Embry was scared in case the vampire would follow her scent so decided to patrol her house and make sure everything was ok. When we dropped Lucy off then Embry off a little farther from her house we were on our own.

"Jacob Tell me now.!" I demanded he looked at me and gripped the steering wheel i kept my eyes on him examining his every feature. Him jaw was clenched his knuckles clenched going white his arms stiff. He was looking forward thinking by the looks of it he pulled over at the side of the road.

"OK so we Think. I mean we only think. That it might be. Might be it could not be but we think. Think that its the volturi." he looked to me directly. No please no not the volturi. I felt tears coming down my face Suddenly i was pulled onto Jacobs lap he held me close to him.

"It might not be Ness i didn't want to tell you in case it wasn't. Please don't cry don't worry they wont get anywhere near you not if i can help it!" he whispered into my ear. I cry ed shivering hugging into him. The last time the volturi were here they wanted to kill me My mum had tyred her best to keep me safe making passports for me and Jacob to use to get away. I was so scared i wanted to run to run away and never come back. What if they hurt Jacob! My Jacob!. It scared me to death how i couldn't do anything. We needed to warm Grandpa and Grandma and see what they wanted to do.

"If you do decide to leave i will follow you no matter what. They wont hurt you or the family. And don't worry i can handle myself" Jacob persuaded me. I had just sent him all of that my emotions were so big at the moment. I was terrified. So scared in case everyone i loved died. Emrby wouldn't leave him imprint. I never wanted Jacob to leave me i only noticed then how much i needed him. As my sole mate and how much i loved him he was everything to me i was so scared in case they hurt him. Jacob drove me home telling me he was going to be patrolling my house tonight and that he would be around 'if' anything happened he said it was only because he was worried about me. He was worried about me thing was i didn't want him out there alone.

* * *

**Sorry another short chapter.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE COME ON NEED MORE REVIEWS GETTING SO BORED AT WRITING WITHOUT ANY REVIEWS TO KEEP ME GOING!.. :(  
**


	13. stake out

**Sorry for the late post it was my birthday two days ago! :D haha anyways hope you like this chapter :) **

13. Stake out

Renesmee POV

Well obviously i wasn't going to let Jacob sit outside alone all night waiting for some creepy volturi vampire to come along and kill us all. Yeah light i know well i wasn't going to let him stay out there alone where he could die. And that was worse because it would be my fault not that its going to happen cause it wont. That's why in dressed in black skinny jeans and a black long sleeved top. Keeping it black to be stealthy, Jacob didn't know that i was going to be with him tonight but i was.i quickly put my pajama bottoms on and my bathrobe over walking downstairs dad was in the cottage so my mind was safe. Jacob was downstairs getting a drink.

"Hey how you doing?" he asked looking at me in my clothing i smiled walking over to him. He wrapped his arms round me pulling me close to him i clung to him this word about the volturi was scary and i couldn't help feel like they wanted to kill me. Like Aro wanted to rip my family apart. And that most of all what i knew was it was my fault. There wasn't any proof that it was the volturi but then again there wasn't any proof that it wasn't.

"Hi yeah I'm OK" i answered feeling the warmth coming off of him i never wanted to let go. He still had to tell everybody about the vampires that were around so we were waiting for mum and dad to get here most of them were on the couch already. Soon enough they came through the door smiling and sat down on a couch. Alice and Jasper sat on the floor along with Emmett Rosalie Edward and Bella sat on a 3 person couch and Esme and Carlise sat in a 2 person seat. we went to the living room it was a good thing i could hide my thoughts from my dad now it pissed him off how he couldn't stalk me in my mind anymore but i was happy about it. Apart from when he assumed a completely different reason from why we needed to talk to them all.

"Oh My God MUTT! You got my daughter pregnent! and then asked her to marry you ?" he growled i went pale my eyes wide open and blushed my hell.

"DAD! he isn't a mutt so shut up and NO I'M NOT PREGNANT pregnant!" i flooded out Jacob looked at my dad completely shocked.

"Actually Edward that is completely off topic, so shut up" he smirked My fathers jaw clenched glaring at Jacob,

"Okay Mutt stop it stop it now!" he growled again. Jacob smirked and nodded then turned series again.

"The reason your all here is because a couple days ago we were patrolling and we came across a vampire scent. But it wasn't a vampire scent we recognized so i brought some of your things down to the res for the wolfs to smell then they said it was completely different while your scent is sweet with the animal blood inside of you this one smelt horrid as if it was grounded metal with human blood mixed in. Anyway it wasn't any of you but we traced it off to the outskirts where it stopped at the cliffs so we thought it was only passing by then not long ago i smelt it again the same stench but more there was more of them i would have said about 6 maybe more. Than the other day we were at the beach and i smelt it again we ran to the woods where Embry was with Lucy i could smell it was like it was right next to us then it left its smell disappeared. What I'm saying is this thing or things well they aren't here 'passing through' they are here looking for something or someone. And i have a strong feeling that its the volturi." Jacob trailed off the word left pain in my chest. The whole family was silent till my mother broke the silence.

"It doesn't matter if its the volturi or not someone is coming and snooping around. Messing with my family and putting my daughters life in danger so what good is it going to do sitting around here being quiet we need to find this Little son of a bitch and kill it!" My mother cursed it was the first time she had ever cursed in front of me i was shocked as was the rest of the family they all stared at her in complete shock. I think she would have blushed right now if she could.

"Shes right lets kill em!" Emmett chanted behind her i looked at him. I didn't want them to go in heads first it could get them killed i looked to Carlise.

"Carlise please be the responsible one here and tell them they aren't going to fight them?" I whispered he looked up and nodded,

"Nessie's right we should not jump in before we know a. who they are and b. what they want. Then we decide what to do next. So that means first we need to catch one." he thought to himself. i looked up at him that wasn't the reply i was hoping for.

"I'm going to keep an eye on the house just in case run the ground and stuff Kay?" we nodded i yawned (fake) and went up stairs opening my mind to say to my dad ' I'm going to bed night' before going to my room taking my bathrobe off and pajama bottoms then making it look like i was in bed putting a couple pillows under the covers and my hair extensions over my pillow attaching them to a small pillow turning off the light and carefully sitting on the ledge outside my window and taking a leap of faith and jumping out the two story house into the Yard completely unharmed. I grinned to myself thinking ' oh yeah Renesmee you still got it!' chuckling a little and running into the forest. I followed Jacobs scent when i found a big russet wolf standing looking around the woods. I grinning jumping on his back putting my hand on his back 'Jacob! its me Ness!" he sighed shaking me off walking into the trees. and coming back in his human form.

"Ness what are you doing here it could be dangerous!" he snapped i sighed smiling.

"I was worried about you, and do not tell me to go home cause i wont. i think its best if i stay near you rater than walking around the woods alone? don't you think?" I asked he sighed looking at me,

"Your dad is going to skin me for this you know" he said looking around i nodded and tapped my skull.

"He wont know if you don't think about it" i smiled he laughed a bit. Shook him head and quickly turned around to face the trees.

"See this is why i didn't want you out here on your own!" i shouted to him we were deep in the woods i never noticed how deep we were till i heard water shit we were beside the cliffs. Where their scent had been cut off before. Another rustle. Jacob grabbed my arms backing me up against a tree with his back to me and his arms awkwardly holding me securely between the tree and his back. I started to panic what if we die. I started to think that it wouldn't be that bad if i die with Jacob. There was more rustling from the bush then more this continued for about five minutes more till i pushed Jake into the woods to phase. quickly he try ed to come back to me i touched his arm. ' i will be ok Jake please trust me go and phase and make it snappy!' i commanded i wasn't going to let him die no not for me. He ran into the woods it took me two second to gather my courage and go to the rustling bush i opened it. There was a girl her eyes blood red and her hair chestnut brown with natural blonde through it. She had her lips curled back he looked at me confused then stood up out of her crouch.

"You would be Renesmee Carlie Cullen wouldent i be right?" She asked very formally. i quickly nodded curling my lips back and stepping back from her. She knew my name my Full name. This thought brought me back to my dream and what he had said 'Hello Renesmee'. she smiled sweetly

"Could have swore i smelled dog..."standing up and brushed the dirt off of her long black coat. Sniffed the air then quickly grabbing my side and pushing me behind her i fell to the ground as a huge russet wolf ran from the cover of the trees. She pushed me behind her trying to keep me away from Jacob. She tyred to _Save _me?. I was away to be very stupid.

"JAKE!" i screamed his head shot up and she came running at him. She wasn't going to stop i sprinted in front of him she came to a halt looking at me like i was insane.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" i snarled. She eyed Jacob then turning and looking toward the sea. Jacob left my back to go back to the woods. He returned in his human form she spun round pinching her nose.

"You smell Renesmee please move away from the dog and i can deal with the stench." she simply said i glared at her,

"I do not smell. Hurt him and i will hurt you!" i threatened. She backed up obviously it worked she still pinched her nose and stuck her tong out at me. How old was she ? by the looks of her body i would have said the same age as me or the same age i appeared to be.

"Renesmee may we speak. Alone." she asked looking directly at Jacob and wrinkleing her nose. i shook my head backing off toward Jacob he wrapped his arms round me and pulled me closer to himself. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of us.

"Who are you dog? your always with her everyday every hour every minute every second." She asked for the first time nicely. He looked at her disgusted her eyes were a blood shot red she had fed not long ago. on a human.

"Who did you eat?" I demanded to know she shrugged and smiled to me

"some human girl in Seattle. do not worry Resnesmee i am not here to harm your family or your human friends. I was sighed your Guardian when you were born." She smiled i stared at her then slowly looked up to Jacob. He was just as confused as i was.

"By who may i ask? You have not been assigned to me you do not know one thing about me." i simply said she chuckled.

"I was joking earlier i know that the dog has '_imprinted'_ on you and that your nick name is Nessie or Ness that you have a purple dress that you bought with Jacob Black who your Father Edward Cullen does not like but Jake as you call him used to be your mother Bella Swan but is now called Bella Cullen your grandfather Charlie Swan i have been watching him as well. And your other grandfather Carlise Cullen i think can protect himself but i have been watching him as well as his lovely wife Esme Cullen and her adopted children Alice Cullen who is in love with Jasper Cullen ive been watching Rosalie Cullen and her sole mate Emmett Cullen Rosalie also does not like the dog. Jacob blacks pack are the following Seth and Leah along with Embry and Quil, While his former pack leader Sam i have been watching over them as well they are Jared Emily Claire Billy Black Jacobs father Phil and Paul Rachel. Yes Renesmee i know your life i know for your birthday you got a Ferrari and that Embry has imprinted on your friend Lucy who i have also been watching over as long as they are in your life no harm will come to them." She finished. I felt like i had been stalked right in front of me. Jacob was trembling i turned round holding his face in my hands making him look at me.

"Jake calm down please don't phase so you have to leave me please calm down don't leave me with her." I almost begged him as soon as a tear fell from my eye he stopped and wiped it from my face pulling me into a hug.

"What do you want bloodsucker!" he snarled. i twitched at the term and he apologized to me. she smiled

"I want to be Renesmees full time guardian." She simply said i turned round she had a smile on her face as what i could only describe as 'clean', He shook his head,

"Over my dead body if you think your taking her with you! You wont get close to it.!" Jacob growled starting to tremble again i hugged him tightly sending the same message as i did before and he stopped.

"I will not take her if it is not what she wishes but i will be around." With that she was gone jumping off the cliff. We never got to ask her who the rest were. Jacob hugged my tightly refusing to let me go. When we got home i got ready for bed as quietly as i could while Jake sat on my befd watching my window.

"Im not leaveing this room while you sleep." He said stubornly i looked at him his eyes still glareing at the window.

"Jake my window isn't going to try kill me..." i trailed off putting my hands round his neck and pulling his face toward mine. He snapped out of his little trance looking into my eyes.

"Ness i cant lose you. Ever it would kill me. I wouldn't be able to cope without you." he whispered our foreheads against each others.

"You wont Ever lose me Jacob i belong to you always and forever. I wont let her take me away ever I'm yours!" i whispered into his ear he kissed my cheek working his way to my lips first going down my jaw line and then along my chin then to my lips. I leaned back against my pillow pulling him down with me. He leaned above me kissing me I moved my hands to him abs feeling around until i found his neck again. He lifted me off the bed and onto his lap sitting down i pulled away for a breath before starting to kiss him again. I gently pushed him down on my bed placing my knees on either side of his stomach leaning down again kissing him.

"Are you trying to give your dad a heart attack?" Jacob asked looking up at me i laughed,

"not exactly I'm trying to calm you down is it working? cause if its not we will have to sort that and go a little further" i hinted he laughed at me flirting and sat up holing my waist.

"I'm calm yeah cause your dad would just love that wouldn't he. Its just the fact she could be watching us right now..." uh! i stood up walked to my window i said knowing that if she was in hearing distance she would listen.

"OK Now your pissing off my boyfriend so if your here come here now." i commanded walking back to Jacob he held me we waited i was scared i didn't know what would happen or what i had just done. She appeared on the window ledge. She started tutting.

"Edward would not be happy about you being in her room Jacob Black i think you should leave now.." She said looking to me she has a creepy look on her face like she watched everything we did. I suddenly felt unsafe even in Jacobs arms. I leaned into him he held me tighter.

"No he will not leave What is your name?" I asked she looked at me smiling her clean smile.

"My name? my name is Leanne Sheer" she smiled her eyes were to distracting i had to look away from them. She sensed this, and, changed the colour of them to bronze.

"Is that better? i will leave you for this night call me if you need me your voice is already printed in my head i would hear you call me from the other side of the world." she smiled and left my room i quickly locked my window and closed my curtains. She had changed her eye colour.

**REVIEW PLEASE KEEP EM COMING NEEDING THEM FOR MORE CHAPTERS! **

**I WRITE THEM BUT ONLY POST THEN AFTER REVIEWS HAVE BEEN SUBMITTED! **

**review please!  
**


	14. stalked

**Keep reviewing and i will keep posting :) **

14. stalked...

Renesmee POV

I curled up on my bed Jacob wrapped his arms round me no one said anything. The room was in complete darkness.

"Jake, im scared of her.." i half whispered half sobbed he wound his arms tightly round me pulling me closer to his chest it was warm so there was no need for the covers.

"Nessi wont let her take you. Don't be scared i make a promise to you she wont ever take you away from us!." He whispered back. I was still scared shit less how could she change her eye colour?. I fell asleep in Jacobs arms after i tyred convincing him to leave but he wouldn't budge. But Leanne was right when dad found out he wasn't going to be to happy about the sleeping arrangements. Edward was going to have kittens. When i woke up i was still in Jacobs arms he was lying with his free arm stretched out along my leg. He was watching the window very closely that he didn't notice me wake up. He still had his arms tightly round me i looked up at him noticing he looked as if he hadn't slept. Oh my god he hadn't even slept! i thought to myself. His face was so concentrated on the window like if a stone hit off it he would jump out and kill the stone or something. This was starting to worry me she was keeping him up now that i thought about it i can see why hes wanting to kill her. Being close to the re and watching over HIS pack and all of his family a vampire looking after his dad. I can see why that would piss him off. Did he care about me or was this only because of his family?.

"Jacob.." i said he looked down to me looking rather smiled weekly i sat up patting his shoulder

"Go and have a sleep OK I'm going to go and make some food or get Esme to make some food Kay?" i asked him he looked at the window stubbornly i glared at him walking to the window. He sat up and looked at me watching me more carefully. When i lifted the blind he got up quickly there was nothing but mist and rain outside. The trees showed there normal greenness and brown bottoms. I closed the blinds with the curtains and walked back to my bed.

"Sleep." and proceeded toward the door.

"Well thanks ness treat me like a dog" he laughed quietly i nodded pointing to my bed he nodded and lay down on my bed. I walked to the living room the house was cold. I felt the tips of each of my fingers like i thought colder than usual i walked to the kitchen and the little box on the wall was perched. I turned the heating on before walking into the living room where Edwards grand piano was. No one was here. The office where Carlise's things were. No one. The back room where Bella's books and Alice's Designs were. No one. The games room where Emmett and Jasper's games were. No one. The spare room where Esme's baking books were. Still no one where was everyone?.

"Silence its beautiful isn't it?" Leanne appeared in the doorway my heart stopped shit was she going to try and kill me ? my face went to stone as she walked in through the room followed by a young Vampire he had blonde hair and golden eyes. His eyes were planted firmly on the ground my eyes flashed to the close by door.

"Oh come on Renesmee you know fine well we wont hurt you!" He spoke up watching me with his eyes they reminded me in my fathers except more shiny. He took a step closer to me and i took a step back. He smiled a 'chilled' smile as if he was just hanging out as a friend he put his arms out for a hug.

"Sister we have missed you come home now please" he smiled to me walking closer till i was in his arms. I quickly shook him off me. He just called me sister!.

"Are you insane! I'm not your sister and I'm definitely not going anywhere with you!." I Screamed i heard thumps from up stairs

"Where are my family?" I demanded She sighed pulling a note out of her pocket. It read

Dear Nessie

Ive noticed you have slept with Jacob. Um not literary but in bed um! i mean well you know you spent the night with Jacob Oh shit that sound wrong too Edwards going to kill me! Ive noticed you are with Jacob yeah that sounds good well yeah your with Jacob and were all out hunting we were feeling hungry.. Food time. Promise i will bring you back an elk.

Emmett! =D

What an idiot yes Edward was going to kill him and some other people. Leanne wrinkled her nose shit i had woken Jacob up i wanted him to sleep longer i have this under control!. The blond haired boy smiled and moved toward me i edged away from him toward the window. Jacob came into the room Glaring when he saw Leanne then saw the blond haired boy beside me and me looking very frightened. I ran into his arms he wrapped them round me.

"Oh you forgot to mention the Mutt Leanne!" The blonde boy cursed. I turned round feeling stronger when Jacob was with me holding my hand.

"Get out, Now and Never come back EVER!" i shrieked. Leanne opened the window pushing my 'Brother' Out. I was finished with this done i didn't want to feel like i was being watched anymore. I stood still for awhile till Jacob pulled me through to the living room and sitting me down on the couch. Then started walking out to the door he looked pissed off and i didn't want to make it worse i sat down and shut up. He paced back and forth thinking of what to do or at least that's what it looked like. Soon i grew impatient and stood up to walk to the door.

"Where are you going Ness?" He asked Worry written all over his face. Well i really didn't want to stay here and watch him get even more pissed off if she came back,

"For a drive" I simply answered walking out of the room. Outside was fresh and seemed cheerful but really for me it was a gloomy day that seemed terrified. I walked toward my car it wouldn't be long till i heard Jacob come after me out the house and he soon did.

"Ness what? whats wrong?" He asked he already knew the answer but i nodded to him i was OK,

"I Just need to clear my mind wont be long. Love you Jacob" I said before getting into my car and turning the engine on and pulling quickly out of the drive road were clear and i didn't have to worry about running into my family as they would be away for most of the day. I didn't even know where i was going just knew that it was far away from here i thought that it i ran away i would be OK but then remembered they would probably be watching me or following me right now. I stopped just out side a small children's park there was 3 little girls sitting on the grass making daisy necklaces and then 2 boys playing with sticks pretending they were wooden swords. One of the little girls looked up to me smiling i smiled back and she stood up holding a long Daisy chain.

"Want a daisy chain?" She asked in such a cute little voice i grinned at her nodding she passed me it when her mum called her to the car she ran over getting in the back seat and her mum smiling at me i smiled back. I looked down at the chain smiling at it I heard footsteps behind me oh perfect thought i told them to never come back?.

"Ness?" A perfect voice said from behind me but it wasn't the voice i hoped it would be i turned round

"Hi Liam." I smiled at him he looked around then to my car then back to me

"Wheres Jacob?" He asked a little bit panicked looking around again

"And your family are you here alone?" He demanded i looked a him confused and nodded he stared at me shaking his head toward my car. I stood up moving to the bright green Ferrari we got in he drove.

"What is wrong Liam?" I demanded to know he shook his head and before i knew it i was back home Jake stood at the door with Leah and Seth. I heard Seth whispering to Jacob about something then Jacob clench his fists and walk inside. I got scared that i had done something wrong i quickly got out the car walking inside saying hi to Leah and Seth then sitting on the couch with his head down was Jacob.

"Jacob? whats wrong?" I asked shivering a bit this was the first time i had ever seen him like this. And i did not like it. I braced myself for what he was going to say. He lifted his head He had little spots of blood along his head. Oh no.

* * *

**MORE REVIEWS PLEASE AND I WILL GET ANOTHER CHAPTER EVEN IF YOU ALREADY HAVE REVIEWED. REVIEW AGAIN!**


	15. who are you?

**Sorry if there is spelling mistakes cause there is alot of red squiggles ha ha **

**Another chapter Enjoy!**

**REVEIW REVIEW ****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW**** REVEIW REVIEW**** REVEIW REVIEW**** REVEIW REVIEW ****REVEIW REVIEW ****REVEIW REVIEW ****REVEIW REVIEW ****REVEIW REVIEW ****REVEIW REVIEW ****REVEIW REVIEW ****REVEIW REVIEW ****REVEIW REVIEW ****REVEIW REVIEW ****REVEIW REVIEW ****REVEIW REVIEW ****REVEIW REVIEW ****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW**

15. who are you?

Renesmee POV

He looked up at me again the blood was mostly down his right side of his head along hi forehead. I Quickly fell to the ground beside him who did this. Who could possibly be strong enough to make Jacob bleed? It had all healed now but there was still blood there and a bruise for about half a minute. He looked to me making sure i was ok when Seth came in he nodded and looked to the ground again what was happening. Suddenly- who were these people This guy in front of me with blood on his head. Why was i kneeling beside him? i stood up walking to the fire place all eyes on me including a girl with short black hair she has a tattoo on her arm like the rest of them they all had these tattoos. Who were these people? Had i been kidnapped where was my dad? Father where was he?. He wasn't going to nice to these people when he found out that his Daughter had been kidnapped.

"I demanded you to take me back to where you found me right now!" I ordered usually this would work to fathers guard The guy on the couch looked up at me confused. He squinted his eyes like he was having trouble trying to see me i tapped my foot waiting for him to call my father.

"Ness? what are you on about ? Its me Jacob? Jake" he said coming closer i took a step away from him. Who was Ness ugh what a ugly name i was not called Ness i was Renesmee the 5th Daughter of -

"Nessie whats wrong come here" he started to panic. What? had i just spaced what had just happened i was kneeling beside Jacob and now i up against a fireplace?.

"Jacob what just happened?" i asked slipping out of my little trance he freaked out a bit.

"Nessie what the hell was that?" he asked i turned to him he was staring right at me Leah and Embry were also staring completely gobsmacked about whatever had just happened. I shivered a bit again before he walked over to me looking closely to my eyes.

"They are... bloodshot is that normal for a hybrid?" Jake asked he looked to Leah for answers mostly because she listens to Carlise talk about them as they fascinate her. She shook her head coming closer to me looking into my eyes as well. I was scared what had just happened that everyone was so scared about?. I was taken to the couch and sat down Jacob didn't look at me properly like he usually did had i said something? oh no had i hurt him? i look up at him and he avoided my gaze. When everyone got home i was sleeping but i could hear distant voices discussing me. I sat up- Oh shit not again where am i? I stood up there was voices i didn't recognize i turned to the back of me i could hear them speaking. I crept to the door and opened it silently,

"Ness where you going?" A tall boy with a tattoo on his arm asked i looked up someone called ness? hey when father heard about my acting skills i was about to do he was going to be so proud.

"Just for a walk tell them i will be back soon?" I asked hoping he bought it he looked at me questioning it then opened the door.

"Ask Jacob first" he commanded i was away to Oby when i realised i was a vampire hybrid we can run extremaly fast. Some even faster than normal vampires. i was pretending to walk ing when i dashed away he quickly started running after me disappearing into the woods for awhile then there was more voices coming after me i could hear them shouting.

"Ness!. Nessie!." They all shouted i ran faster pushing my feet off the ground i looked beside me when a huge russet coloured wolf appeared from beside me i gasped and started trying to out run it soon more of these wolfs showed up they all ran after me i thought to myself. Shit im going to die!. Just then Leanne arrived to my rescue.

"Leanne! Its about time! I've been kidnapped quick run i must get back to father!." I screamed to her as we ran together she grabbed my hand and we appeared further away from them. Another of Leanne's powers she can mostly do anything with her mind she can shape-shift as well.

"This was Renesmee!" she shouted going up a road i followed her till the russet wolf came up along the side of me again. I looked at his big eyes and something clicked- What the hell! running to fast! i fell over fliping and rolling on the ruff ground. Ouch! i just lay there for awhile Jacob came running up to me in human form now and lifted up my head.

"Nessie please tell me thats you?" he asked looking into my eyes i nodded i still didn't have a clue what was going on and quite simply i wanted to now cause this. This thing that was happening to me well it was scaring me so much. tears started to pour down my face ouch! something sting-ed when my tear went over a large cut across my cheek it stung like hell i try-ed to touch it with my arm earning a scream from me in time. It hurt like hell seriously what was happening Jacob looked across the road as all the wolfs were coming out of the woods in their human forms and the vampires only just now running so fast over. Edward walked directly to me glaring at me at first till i coward away into Jake's arm it hurt my arm so much i looked round and saw Leanne looking directly toward me i cry ed more she was ruining my life. Edwards face softened and he looked like he would have cry-ed if he got the chance. I think i did enough crying for everyone though. Jacob picked me up in his arms i had been running so fast that when i realised what i was doing i fell while i was in mid jump. Jacob walked me back to the house i leaned my head against his chest. He twitched a bit so i moved it and held it up on my own on the way back there was no speaking between me and him just silence it was only us walking since everybody had gone back to talk about what to do. I looked up at him his jaw was clenched and he was looking straight forward.

"Jacob Black don't do this to me! you were the one who had to imprint on the stupid hybrid I'm so sorry for being who i am!" i whispered. he looked down caught off guard and surprised i could speak to him like that. He started to shake his head then looking down at me again i could see the pain in his eyes.

"Its not even easy Ness and you think i can stand there and watch you try and run away. from me to not even remember me? its hard Ness then you believe that when shes gone that i can act the same with you?" he asked i looked up and him my legs were fine i don't see why couldn't walk.

"Put me down!" i wispered he looked and me and i gave him a warning look he set me down leaning against a wall. i started to walk away from him he sighed and walked over to me till he was in front of me.

"Ness come on don't be like that I'm trying to talk to you about something" he said pain filled his eyes,

"Well Jacob picture it like this i black out or like you said she comes and pushed me away then after that you seem to be so whats the word so mean cause of what SHE has done not me so it makes me feel like you don't like me!" i shouted walking away again. when i got to the house i walked inside Edward had blood for me.

"I'm not hungry lets make this little bitch in side me starve I'm sure Jacob would like that!" i screamed going up the stairs. OK so that might have been a little to far but it was how i felt like cause of her he didn't like me anymore. So much for imprinting i guess I'm screwed and from now on will probably start to fade away its like i can feel her trying to take over... Think I'm just being stupid maybe. yes you are now shut up and go and get some of that blood Edward offered us so i do not starve you don't want to give him the satisfaction.! i heard a voice inside my head say. Oh Shit she could speak to me!.

"Carlisee!" i screamed from up stairs the voice in my head then said. Perfect bring the family into it just means i will be able to know what ones your grandad and play you perfectly!. thanks Nessie yeah found out that is your name. I'm renesmee!. She said i cursed myself for shouting for carlise i ran to the door so he couldn't get in i wasn't going to let her see him!.

"Ness whats wrong what are you doin let me in!" It wasn't Carlise it was Jacob even more reason not to let him in i was in a huge mood with him and two i didn't want this little bitch seeing MY Jacob!. she started laughing i pushed my bed up against my door and shouted to Jacob.

"Go away!" i shouted he huffed and i could hear him slide down the wall at the other side. I put my hand against the wall on my side feeling as if i could feel the warms coming through the wall.

"Look Ness i get it what i said was mean and i was a jerk i feel really bad please i need to help you. Something isn't right and im scared I'm going to lose you. Please." he begged as if he was looking right to me tears fell from my eyes. i was away to take the bed away from the door when i couldn't move. Oh shit it was happening again. I had to warn him quickly,

"Jake help me shes- here hiya babe now I'm going to move the bed OK?" i stood up from the floor and moved the bed he grabbed me as i walked out but not a hug it was more of a your not going anywhere sort of grab. i smiled sourly at him. A man with white curly short hair came up the stairs perfect i think I'm away to get interrogated.

* * *

**REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW****REVEIW REVIEW**


	16. interogated

16. Interogated

Renesmee(s) POV

They took me to the room where i was sleeping in when i made a runner i didn't take any notice of it all i knew was the door was there. I looked over to the door guarded by at least three of the tattooed people. They were unusuall but i wanted to know more the one who was holding me was called Jacob or Jake one of them. Nessie meant allot to him it was still all fuzzy to me i was confused and wanted to know where Leanne was

"Who are you young one and why have you taken over our Renesmees body?" the white haired one asked i looked at him confused and looked around there was one with long brown curly hair she sat next to one with topaz eyes and his hair was golden they looked almost as if they wanted to kill me. There was a girl with long blond hair and she sat next to a very muscular guy with black hair beside them was a small girl with short red hair and she clung to someone with curly white hair. beside the man that questioned me was a lady with long red hair. they were all beautiful.

" I am Renesmee the fith. My father will be knowing about you kidnapping his daughter! he will not take it happily so i suggest you let me go" I glared at Jacob he glared back and he was the one to reply through clenched teeth.

"No you will let Her go!" he growled i twitched back a bit. Maybe i should leave on this note i decided to let Nessie come back to her crazy family. They are not crazy thats you and MY name is renesmee not yours! she said from my head. Wow finally able to look through my eyes? i asked her she growled. Don't you mean my eyes? she screamed in my head i slammed shut my eyes it was like she was screaming loud in my ear Carlise had fixed my arm before this interrogation thingy. No i meant MY eyes this is MY body and You will get out of it SOON i shouted back. Well you can have it back for now till next time. And i blacked out. Whoa that was weird ugh oh my head hurt so much. Jacobs grip on my arm was tight he didn't know it was me yet.

"Jake let go! that hurts my wrist!" i whimpered he quickly let go looking into my eyes i looked up he wrapped his arms round me i leaned into him.

"I got some info from her mind. Leanne its her you need to find her." i said before i fell asleep in Jacobs arms when i woke up me and Jacob were both in my room in the dark he was lying on my bed wide awake. I sat up trying to remember if i had fallen asleep or blacked out. Fell asleep so that was normal i searched my mind for her, probably sleeping i looked down to Jake who was watching me i smiled and he sat up smiling.

"Shes sleeping" i wispered to him he smiled again and wispered back

"So that means that she cant take over if shes sleeping?"He asked i didn't know completely but i had a feeling that she couldn't take control asleep. I nodded to him he grinned pulling me to him i grinned more i wrapped my legs round his waist and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"They are out looking for Leanne. They want to find her to save you Ness." he was almost quite he was being so still i was sitting on his lap with my head on his shoulder.

"Jake I'm scared that she pretends to be me shes already threatened me with it. I don't ever want her to know what its like to kiss you. Your not hers" i whimpered. He took a quick sharp breath. before pressing his lips to mine before he pulled away he held me close to him.

"She wont ever know what its like cause i wouldn't kiss her!. Only you Nessie there's only you" He said with a sweet smile on his face he pressed his lips to mine again gently because of my arm pushing me down onto the bed. The room was dark all that i could hear was his heart beat in beat with mine. i wanted this moment to last a lifetime. there was a knock at the door but we ignored it hoping they would go away.

"Nessie. Jacob i know yous are both in there!" Edward scoffed from behind the door Jacob jumped off me i giggled a bit pulling him closer to me for a couple last kisses before my father pushed the door down. he opened the door as Me and Jake were sitting up.I still felt drained from the whole day. It had been weird it was now i looked at my clock the time was whoa 4:26 in the morning i should be getting up for school soon. Edward shook his head. No school today then,

"We found her shes down stairs." He said to me i started to panic i didn't want her to take over my body so try ed to calm myself down. Jacob held my hand tightly pulling me off the bed carefully not to hurt me. We walked down stairs where Leanne was perched on the couch with her hands in a fist on her lap she looked up as she saw me then smiled as if it was nice to be seeing me. I glared at her then i heard her wake up.

"Jacob .. Shes away to come out!" i quickly finished my sentence before she came.

"Well Leanne i could have guessed you would have been caught your so stupid not to cover your own tracks!" i walked over to her and slapped her in the face. She flinched a bit then turned composed again.

"Renesmee how dare you. Your father would be very disappointed in you right now!" She shrieked at me standing up but getting pushed back down by one two three four set of hands i got grabbed back and set on the other couch. I knew this was draining Nessie this whole thing i did to her and i had grown to like her and wanted to look after her. I didn't want her imprint and i didn't want her body but where was mine? i thought to myself i looked for her in my head she was in the corner as if she was fading. Nessie? are you OK? i asked her she was really tired and i needed to find my own body. Quick before i killed her. Yeah im here but what is your name ? i don't want to call you Renesmee. she whimpered back. I really don't know i cant remember all i remember is father and the guard but apart from that nothing else. i said saddened by the memory. OK ask Leanne? she whispered i thought back. I will ask her then give you back your body ok? she replied, yes.

"Leanne what is my name? My real name that is. I'm not called renesmee I'm not renesmee I'm a completely different person in her body now please tell me" i asked she flinched then replied almost smugly.

"Your name is Ren" she smiled to me. It was time to go back inside.

"Jacob hold me up!" i ordered he looked at me disgusted and shook his head.

"Nessie is going to come out again!" i commanded he held my shoulders. Nessie ? you there? here im leaveing now. kay. She sounded so limp and lifeless. i pulled away from her and inside just when she pushed herself out.

"Jacob!" I opened my eyes i was being cradled in Jacobs arms i needed to sleep properly.

"Get it out of my daughter!" Edward almost killed Leanne. she smiled to me only speaking directly to me.

"It would kill her. Nessie it would kill Ren" she said smugly. Edward threw his hands in the air. eyeing me i turned my face to Jacobs shoulder trying to hide my face. Ren you aren't going to die! i wont let you. i said she was sitting in the back of my mind smiling. Nessie don't listen to her i wouldn't die she would die if i did. Father would murder her like dust she smiled i laughed a bit. Who is your father ? i asked she didn't reply i asked Herr again and she didn't reply. i put it down to her sleeping lifted my head to Leanne.

"She wont die find another way!" i commanded in a Ren voice. She flinched a bit before smiling and trying to walk toward me.

"I never told you who told me to be your protector did i?" she leaned forward but Emmett,Jasper,Edward and Carlise all pushed her back down. I shook my head.

"Aro" she breathed. Edward grabbed her throat pulling her off the couch

"Aro did this to my daughter!" He questioned she quickly shook her head struggling to get away from Edwards grip on her neck she started to squirm. Emmett's hand touched Edwards shoulder.

"Hey Edward we kinda need her remember?" he asked Edward nodded his head before handing the girl to Emmett who glared directly into her eyes. Emmett was very protective over me when it came to danger Edward was mental he would kill one hundred humans to protect his family. Bella was more suttle she would not kill humans due to the fact she used to be not even a centerie ago. Emmett glared at her then turned to me i must have looked a state cause he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down then grabbed Leanne's head turning it to me.

"Look at my neice!. Do it now!" Leanne opened her eyes to look at me she even flinched a bit.

"Hurt her anymore than she already is and i will make it a job to make to hurt a slow painful death meaning i would rips your arms and legs off letting you stay there for at least three days not being able to walk or touch anything. Then i would pull off your bottom half and leave you there longer to hurt then burn you alive!. Now you tell me what to do how to get that thi- Ren out of my little niece Unharmed!" Emmett threatened her. She flinched quite a few times now before finally giving what to do.

"First you would need a dead human! and to be honest i dont think that any of yous have the guts yo kill one!" she laughed.

"Its going to save Nessie i will do it!" I heard a voice beside me say i turned it was Jacob the words came from his mouth!.

"WHAT! NO im sorry that will not do Jacob will not do that!" i shouted he pulled me closer to him.

"No Jacob i will not let you do that to my daughter ever. Now we need to think of something Carlise cant you get a body from the hospital? or something?" Edward asked Carlise thought for a moment then nodded his head.

"Yes but it would be difficult where i dead body had gone then them seeing if walking around forks it would make things very difficult to explain to the humans so we would have to think about getting it from another country or something. Or we could find a different vampire? maybe we can use that of course it would be female and would have to be someone that no one would miss." Edward and Emmett eyed Leanne together. She saw what was coming and started to very slowly move towards the door. Before Edward grabbed her,

"You cant kill me please i will help you please dont kill me!" she screeched.i flinched into Jacob never wanting to let him go cause he volenteered for that. I held his waist tightly as Leanne continued to screem she looked to me.

"You! if im going your going with me!" she screamed leaping for me i curled into a ball in Jacobs lap nothing hit me. I looked up Liam was holding her throat. She was trying to kick him or bite him but he wasn't letting her go.

"No let her go Liam!" i shouted he turned round to me confusion covered his face, he dropped her to the floor she landed with a thud looking up to me vainly i only looked at her.

"Wheres Rens real body?" I demanded to know she laughed and shrugged. She knew something.. Edward grabbed her throat.

"Think you should tell us or I'm series i will kill you!." She didn't say anything Edward dropped her.

"Follow me!" he shouted running out we started to get up,

"Only Emmett and Jasper and carlise and a couple of the wolfs i meant" he said from the door they all ran out the door leaving us with Leanne.


	17. problem solved

solved

Renesmee POV

They came back later that night with a body bag. A long black bag with a zip on the side Leanne sat on the couch far away from the body as she could possibly get. They lay it on the table Edward looking at me signaling me to get out i shook my head pointing to my skull. I was the one who had her in my head and could answer if it was her or not. Hope it is i want my own body back. Ren said from inside my Head i agreed with her i wanted my body back. Edward sighed and started to unzip it. When it was completely unzipped it didn't look dead just as if it was sleeping its face was pale white with solid skin. Her arms were crossed against her waist and she had long black hair that covered her back. She had a side fringe and above all she was so beautiful. Thanks i used to get told that all the time, I miss being in my body so much.. She trailed off. I nodded to Edward that it was her and he looked to Leanne who was still sitting on the couch looking to the door slowly trying to get away. I grabbed her arm throwing her over to Edward before falling over with the force i had thrown her. Jacob caught me just in time before i hit the floor. I leaned against his side he held me up it was getting worse we needed to get us both ok. I could tell that Ren was starting to get faint and fading away i felt it.

"Just tell us and we will let you go!" Edward erupted of course we knew he wouldn't actually let her go. She sighed finally noticing she was going to die either way.

"OK so its like a blood transfusion but like sort of different cause its with Rens soul instead. So like don't drain it but purify it. Its tricky to do and even if you did I'm not sure they would both live." Leanne said honestly she smiled smugly to me. Was this her trying to act as if she was coming out best cause if i die so does she. Actually if i die she dies a more painful death so really she should shut her mouth. Nessie I'm sorry for putting you through this if i could kill myself i would to make you well again. I heard Ren say from the back of my mind.

"Do it! Now!. Leanne can you help us and i will make sure they do not kill you!" i assured her. It took her awhile to agree to helping but it happened and we were going to start tomorrow early morning. I sat down on the couch waiting for Leanne to tell them what i needed to do.

"Eat plenty of blood and i mean till you cannot drink anymore this is going to take allot outta you and i mean allot. Edward We need blood and lots of it. Remember we need allot for Ness and Ren only if you want both of them to live. Then you will need a place for the it to happen possibly a Spanish room with two beds or tables for the two body's to lay on. Then a little water bag to hang up and a tube going from Nessie's vain to the water to Rens. This will only work if we can draw the substance out somehow. Little small Pisces of metal! they were put into Res blood just in case so we would need little but powerful magnetic ends on the tube end of Nessie's vain. And then one the water is finished you need to wait. Wait about three days or so for them to wake up." She stood up walking towards the kitchen while i st on the couch with Jacob. Edward followed her.

"Im scared i wont wake up Jake" I whispered ever so quietly he fussed around a bit,

"Hey don't think like that do you think i would let you do this if i didn't think you were strong enough? You will make it through Ness i believe you can i believe your strong enough to do this OK. Believe me Ness you will be OK" He reassured me i lay down in his arms and slept waiting for the next day.

When i woke up i was in my bed with Jacob again i turned round clinging to his body burring my head in his shoulder. Today was the day i was going to die. I wrapped my arms round Jacob while he slept it was 8:00 in the morning i was up earlier than normal i guess i was just scared. Then again i had a reason to be i could die today. I sat up looking at the clock deciding i couldn't sleep anymore i got up and went for a run out in the woods. I jumped out the window landing on the ground with a little bump on the grass. I ran into the cover of the trees i figured i should try and run as fast as Ren did when she had my body. I pushed my feet off the ground below me over and over till i could feel the air whipping me in the face. I dodged all of the trees running faster than i had ever ran before my legs hit off the ground like a stone falling to the ground then bouncing back up. I reached a tree and i stopped instantly it was the same tree that me and Jake used to sit at when i was little we used to sit and count the stars or look at the clouds. I thought back to those days remembering how easy things used to be back then. I heard footsteps coming towards me i didn't turn round i could already smell the forest and knew who it was. Jacob wrapped his arms round my waist,

"Come on lets get you home so i can have you and only you back to myself" he crooned into my ear. I nodded hugging him,

"I love you Jacob Black!" i stated he smiled into my hair.

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen" He replied. I was set on the fact that i would die we ran back to the house where Carlise was setting up the tables. One was where Rens body was and the other was for me to lay down on i didn't want to yet though i needed to say goodbye to everyone just in case. I quickly found Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bye.. Love yous" I gave them both a hug walking into the next room where Alice was with Bella.

"Bye Alice love you" she smiled hugging me back,

"Bye mum, I love you" she smiled pulling me into a hug,

"Bye Ness i love you as well you will be fine" she said perfectly in tone. I found Edward with Jasper and Esme,

"Bye Jasper, Esme love yous" i gave them both a hug. i turned to my dad who's face was solid and looked worried.

"Bye dad I love you" i said hugging him.

"I love you as well Nessie don't worry you are going to OK i will make sure of it" he said we walked into the room where Rens body was lay-ed out i lay down on the table. Giving Jacob one last look before Carlise put me to sleep i watched him watch me. Pain filled his eyes I'm pretty sure my eyes mirrored his cause i felt like my heart was bleeding. A mask was lifted to my face and i was sleeping.


	18. problem solved Jacob POV

**Jacob POV **

**Problem solved**

As I watched her eyes close I felt a sting in my heart!. I watched her breath slowly and steadily her heartbeat was steady in pace with my own. I walked closer to the table/bed that she lay on. Taking her hand in mine I heard her heartbeat speed up. I chuckled to myself. I smelt Edward come into the room. I looked up to the clock I had been standing holding Nessie's hand for hours the whole day. I never knew time flew by that fast.

"Jacob you need to eat something and then get some sleep. You are going to make yourself ill." I turned and glared at Edward.

"I don't want to leave her alone.." I trailed off knowing she wasn't actually going to be alone but I wouldn't be there if anything happened.  
"Jacob nothing is going to happen Esme is making you something to eat and then you can go get some sleep even if its only for a few hours" I decided that he was right and I left the room

When I woke up the next day I went downstairs and went to see Nessie Carlisle was in the room as well.

"When do you think it will be done?" I asked not letting my eyes leave Nessie he stood behind his desk, smoothed down his clothes reading a piece of paper.

"Its almost done another day and she should be away along with Ren.. What I found quite interesting was while I took a sample of Nessie's blood I found 4 types of blood half was human and half was vampire.. We usually only have half of the percentage of Nessie.. I believe that Ren is also a hybrid like Nessie" I was shocked

"Do Edward and the rest know?" I asked walking over to where Nessie lay. Her face was completely composed her hair was curled in little ringlets at either side over her body. She lay perfectly still, as if she was sleeping.

"Yes I told them this morning they said that when the girl wakes we are going to speak to her and find out where she's from" I nodded that was a good idea I just missed Nessie so much!. Leanne walked into the room.

"Carlisle I think that this is going to be faster than we thought. The speed that its going I think that maybe just maybe Ren might be up by tomorrow early morning I guess she doesn't need 3 days she's a trooper! Aw my girl!" she grinned at Ren's body on the table. She wasn't saying anything about MY Nessie though! Why not? Did she not think Nessie was going to live? I began to tremble.

"Leanne if Nessie doesn't make it out of this but your precious Ren does! I will personally let you go then chase after you and rip every limb of you off your pathetic little body you disgusting bloodsucker!" I threatened her and she cowered and left the room quickly and without any hesitation. Carlisle gave a disapproving look I ignore him and sat down next to Ness.

A few hours passed and I heard the beat of another heartbeat, It wasn't Nessie's. I stood up looking at Ren her eyes fluttered a bit as she wriggled a bit on the table. I got angry why was she awake and not my Nessie. Carlisle stood up and walked over watching her carefully he spoke calmly.

"Ren can you hear me? Ren can you hear me? How are you feeling?" She opened her eyes red. I got even angrier.

"Carlisle why is Nessie not awake but that thing is?" I demanded to know I stood ridged next to Carlisle Ren looked up at me and took a sharp breath in and wrinkled her nose.

"_Dog_. I see your still here then! She is well when I left your all she was thinking about!" she snapped. I glared at her and walked out of the room past Edward and Bella not even looking at them.

When I got outside I phased and ran I ran till I heard voices in my head. Embry.

_Jake why are you here? What's happening with Nessie?… _He asked I decided just to tell him right now rather than him find out without me telling him.

_She's still not awake! That Bloodsucking hybrid is alive and she's still lying there in a coma! I had to get away or else I was going to phase._ I stopped when I was in the cover of the tree's I found myself at the tree me and Nessie used to sit under it was,

_Our tree _I Phased back to human and sat down using the tree as support I put my head in my hands and tried to calm myself down. When I looked up Embry stood in front of me looking down at me.

"How the hell did you know where I was?" I questioned him he sat down with his legs crossed

"You said 'Our tree' and I remember Nessie showing me once when we were talking man are you ok?" he asked if I was being honest I don't actually know how im feeling right know I thought it would be Nessie who woke up first and then the other one. I didn't know what to do I didn't know if I could go back to that house and stay with Nessie praying she was going to be ok if she dyed then my whole entire world would go with her because its simple she is my whole entire world!.

"Oh. Embry I need to go back yeah I will be fine I need to be with her!" I stood up and phased then ran back to the house were I saw Jasper was waiting for me outside I phased and pulled on my shorts.

"Jasper what's happened why are you here?" I asked he smiled,

"Im here to make sure you don't kill Ren. Nessie is still sleeping-" I cut him off and spoke

"I don't give a crap about Ren I want to be with Nessie!" I snapped walking past him into the building. As I walked past the living room Ren was sitting on the couch with Rosalie glaring at her. Rosalie also noticed me glaring at Ren.

"Don't worry Jacob if anything does happen to Nessie im going to make sure this one never gets past the door again!" she spat at Ren who sat on the couch drinking a cup of blood looking quite happy with herself she wore a smug small smile. I walked back to the room where everyone was gathered round Nessie.

"Oh I see you have decided to grace up with your presence then?" Emmett boomed of laugher I glared at him and he stopped right away. I walked past and stood next to her.

"Carlisle what's happened?.." I asked slowly he looked up and took a deep breath even though he didn't need to breath. He tried to pass time by doing little things like moving paper or pretending to cough.

"Doc just tell me!" I snapped he looked up and sighed.

"Jacob I think she's going to take a little longer to recover.." I gulped.

"How long?" I asked slowly waiting for him to look at me. He looked up

"A few weeks or a month.. she will wake soon but she wont be able to do a lot she will be very weak and wont be able to hunt or go to school or really leave the house" he said calmly. My heart skipped a beat like really skipped a beat. I thought to myself that she would get better soon enough though. I gritted my teeth when I thought of the bloodsucker that was in the living room looking very proud of her self. It made me feel sick that my Nessie was going to take longer to recover. Ren stood at the door her long straight black hair fell at either side of her shoulders she had a glass of blood in one hand. She must have been a little younger than Nessie maybe around the age of 12 I gritted my teeth as she smiled toward the group that crowded Nessie. She knew what she had done and she was proud. I took a deep breath.

By about 9pm the room had cleared the only people left standing in the room was Edward and I. He left shortly to due to Bella pulling him out of the room. She gave me a quick hug and assured me she was going to be ok. I sat down on the floor watching Nessie's every movement. She twitched sometimes and moved around till she was in a comfortable position. I leaned my head against the wall.

"Should have guessed you would be here.." a chirpy voice rang from the corner of the room I opened my eyes. I hadn't slept in 2 days waiting for her to wake up. I looked up at the short pixie girl. Alice, she stood in front of me now concern riddled all over her pale white face I smiled.

"Hi Alice" I Yawned she smiled and kneeled down crossing her legs across from me.

"Jacob she's going to be fine you need to stop worrying. She's a strong girl. I think your making your self ill with worry you need to sleep." She said I looked up at her I knew Nessie was going to be ok I just didn't want to leave her side. Alice convinced me to go and get some sleep.


	19. Pack life

Pack life

**Embry POV**

Luc and I sat on the La Push beach she was lying down with her head on my lap. I still hadn't told her about me being a wolf and that Nessie was a half vampire half human hybrid. How was I meant to tell the person you loved all that in one, and then expect them to think you were completely sane. I stared into the water it was around 5 at night and the sun was setting Luc lived near the school so I would give her a lift home later I hated parting with her it hurt so much!. I wanted her to stay with me and never leave but I was so scared that If I told her about the pack that she would get to freaked out and never want to see me again! It would kill me she looked up at me her eyes sparkled in the sunset I looked down at her a worried expression crossed her face.

"Embry what's wrong?" she quickly sat up and looked into my eyes. This was it I had to tell her here and now! I stood up taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Luc you need to know something but I don't know how your going to take it just don't freak ok? Promise you wont freak out ok baby?" I whispered she came closer and put her hands behind my hand and made me look up at her.

"I promise I wont freak. What's wrong?" I smiled when she slowly kissed my lips I smiled and held her by the waist.

"Ok.. here goes.. Luc im not the same as other guy's you've dated. I'm very different compared to them.." I sighed I don't think I can do this she looked up confused.

"Embry I know your not like them your kind and your funny and you are caring and your cute and you make me feel so happy when im around you. I get butterflies when someone says your name and my skin tingles wherever you touch me." She smiled sweetly I sighed again and pulled her close.

"Im not done though Luc..Im very different from them. Hm ok well for one my people we are different from you we have legends one is that we shipshape.." I finished and looked at her she was looking up at me confused as anything.

"I don't get it.." she said still clinging to each other this made me happy I had just told her my people shape shifted and she was ok so far.

"My people shape shift. and so do I" I said looking to the ground as if I was ashamed of who I was.. I never asked for this though I never asked to be a wolf it just happened I couldn't help it but then again if it didn't happen I wouldn't have Luc.

"shut up Embry" she laughed thinking I was joking. I shook my head.

"Luc if I show you promise you wont freak out?" I asked I knew it was risky but I needed to let her know. She froze and looked at me seriously and nodded and kissed me again I ran into the forest and phased.

_Hey Embry.. we're going to see Nessie tomorrow if you want to take Luc _I heard Seth say into my head I agreed and walked into the beach still in the cover of the tree's Luc stood on the beach and watched me I signalled me head for her to come into the forest. Her face didn't change but she walked towards me.

"Embry?.." Luc's voice was shaky I nodded my big head to let her know it was me I lay down on the ground as she approached me. She sat down next to me and looked into my wolf eye's I grinned. She laughed and slowly lifted her hand to touch my head she stroked the fur on my head till she came out with,

"Your fur is fluffy!" and grinned I chucked and this made her laugh more wolfs laughing was a very odd sound! I stood up after she got used to it and went behind a tree to phase back to myself when I came from the tree she was smiling warmly to me. Her eyes were full of admiration and love.

"Im not done though.." I said as she wrapped her arms round my neck again she looked shocked and sat down on a log I sat down next to her and pulled her onto my lap.

"It's a secret babe no one can know only the elders know about it ok?" I asked she smiled and kissed me cheek.

"its just you?" she asked confused I laughed and shook my head.

"no there' Jake as well and Liam and Sam and Paul and Jared and Quil and Leah and well pretty much everyone who has the tattoo." She looked shocked when I mentioned Jake. I inhaled.

"Like I said im not done. Nessie knows about Jake and all of us too. Nessie isn't exactly all human Luc" I hesitated she looked a bit scared now I held her closer and whispered.

"She wouldn't do anything to hurt you though she's the same person its just well. All of the Cullen family are vampires. They are different though. They only eat animals. Nessie is half vampire she was born when her mother was still human and then to save Bella's life she was turned to a vampire to live and watch her daughter grow up and fall in love etc. but like I said they are good vampires they wouldn't harm you. Do you believe me?" I asked she looked up a bit shocked but nodded her head.

"Luc Nessie's very ill at the moment" Her head snapped up and she looked so upset.

"What? What's wrong with her?" she was frantic I calmed her down and told her what had happened then motioned that we were going to see them tomorrow she asked if she could come and I agreed.

The next day when I woke up Luc was in my bed snuggled up to my side we must have fallen asleep. I sat up and looked at the time, 9:46am jeez I was up early after deciding I couldn't sleep anymore I got up really carefully and made sure I didn't wake up Luc. I walked into the hall where my mum stood looking out the window.

"Mum what's wrong?" she turned round and didn't say anything.

"I think Sam needs you. Go I will take care of Lucy" she gave me a hug and I walked out the door to be instantly greeted by howling. I phased and instantly there was commotion in my head!

_Embry where have you been? There's been scents of vampires on the rez one next to Lucy's house there's one close to the Cullen's and none of them know Jake wont phase! _Sam.

_What? Next to Lucy's house? Where the fuck is that bloodsucker? I rip its throat out! I will go and warn them! _Suddenly there was screaming from…MY house! I ran into the door breaking it a bit it wasn't meant for a fully grown wolf to come crashing through I had to break the door. there was a leach leaning over Lucy my mother pressed up against the wall of the room screaming at it to stop. I growled and leaped at the disgusting monster. I held it down while sam walked in all I could think about was Lucy where was she I turned my head my mother was hugging her they were both in tears!

"Who are you!" Sam sneered at the monster it laugh at Sam.

"I am who I am I cannot change like the filthy mutt standing on me, im sorry I just could not resist her she smells so good!" he laughed I growled Sam gave me a warning look.

"Who sent you? How many are there?" Sam snapped at the monster under my paws.

" the girl. And more than you can imagine" He spoke the words like magic they made me feel sick Sam stood back and nodded at me I signalled to Lucy and my mum Sam led them out. I snapped his neck and ripped his limbs off his body. I quickly phased and dragged the body out of the house there was no blood. Sam got the rest of the pack to burn it while I went and warned the Cullen's.

"Embry are you ok?" Lucy cried running over to me I caught her and held her close to me while she cried. Sam nodded toward the Cullen's. I drew back I put my finger up to tell her I would be one second. I ran into the forest and phased when I returned Sam lifted Luc onto my back.

"Hold on. _Tight_" he smiled and I ran she held on to me tight like Sam had said. It wasn't long till we got to the Cullen house I was walking in when Quil, Liam, Jared and Paul all showed up Sam had stayed back to burn the leech. We opened the door and started warning them Jake came out of the kitchen he looked drained tired like he hadn't slept.

"Jake! Jake look at me! She is going to be ok we need to get rid of the other one! She belongs to Aro!" I snapped to him he didn't take me on he pushed me away and walked away to where Nessie was. No one was listening to me. Then I saw her she stood on the balcony.

"Its her fault! Why cant yous get rid of her! Save Nessie's life and kill the leech!" I glared at her hearing Luc crying made my heart bleed I still hadn't explain imprinting to her yet.

"Baby im sorry im scaring you." I wiped her tears away and she shook her head.

"Your not scaring me I've never seen Jacob like that she keeps looking at me and im scared encase you get hurt. Is she a vampire?" she asked everyone in the room were shocked well the vampires but the wolfs and Edward didn't take notice they already know that she knew. I nodded my head and fear consumed her face. She clung to me. I looked up 'IT' was staring at her.

If it didn't stop I would kill It myself.


	20. unexplained feeling's

Chapter 19 unexplained feelings

**Ren POV**

As I sat up oh the table I looked at Carlisle he seemed nice enough his white blonde hair was smoothed back and his face was chalky white his eyes were a bronze gold he smiled warmly as he walked over. Just as I looked over I saw a tall topless boy most likely this was Jacob the dog that had imprinted on Renesmee, he ran out the room.

"Hello Ren im Carlisle.. how are you feeling?" he asked calmly I smiled and stood up and blinked a few times.

"Hello Carlisle I remember you from Renesmee's memory. Im fine but I could use a drink where's your closest town?" I asked he drew back and stood up straight and shook his head.

"Ren we do not drink the humans. We are all vegetarians here. Rosalie" he called her name. A tall blonde vampire then entered the room I felt intimidated by her. She glared at me and looked disgusted with me. I laughed it off in my head and just stood glaring at her back.

"Could you get our guest some blood and take her to the living room?" he asked so nicely of her she smiled to him and nodded. I was told to follow her to the living room it was full of colours a long red sofa with a red table and two blue chairs I was shoved into a blue chair.

"You move. I will not! Hesitate to hunt you don't and rip your throat out ok?" Rosalie threatened I nodded and smiled sourly to her. I slumped in the chair and waited patiently. When she returned she had a glass of blood I took it from her and drank. It was not as satisfying as human blood, my throat still burned for the blood of a human. I drank the rest and handed the glass back to Rosalie who quickly returned and put the glass away then came back and watched me. She sat on the big red couch with her legs crossed.

"Where is everyone?" I asked she glared at me and fiddled with her nails.

"Out hunting" she spat at me. I sighed and sat still the seat. A few moments later of avoiding Rosalie's eye contact the door opened and Jacob stood directly behind Rosalie he snarled and glared at me I stared at him he had no shirt on and his jean cut off's hugged his legs he was bronze, his hair spiked on his head I hadn't heard what Rosalie had said to Jacob but I didn't really care I was staring into his eyes and noticed how beautiful they were to finally see them with my own eyes and not Renesmee's. I quickly snapped out of it and noticed they were both glaring at me I sat in the living room till Rosalie left and ordered me to follow her I quickly picked up my glass of blood I asked Rosalie for another. I leaned against the door frame watching them all crowd round her I watched Jacob watch her when he looked over at me he stared for a minute then turned his gaze into a glare. As everyone left the room at about 9 pm I stayed and spoke to Carlisle.

"Where can I sleep? Im feeling quite tired after today's events." I yawned he smiled and called for one called jasper to show me to my room. He wasn't as kind as Carlisle was a lot nicer that Rosalie he didn't speak to me or show me that I made him sick, which was always nice. I got shown to a room that had a double bed and a few drawers a wardrobe a window a dresser and a toilet I smiled when I left and said thank you when he left I got into the bed and quickly and soundlessly fell asleep.


	21. Saving Nessie

Reunion Chapter 21 Jacob POV

I didn't know what to do. As soon as Embry told me that there were vampires after Ren I just shut off. My mind was so focused on Nessie. Actually. I needed Nessie right now. I don't know if I can do this without her! She is still sleeping she hadn't woken up yet. I needed to hold her and tell her that I loved her so much! I felt jealousy as Embry hugged Lucy. I wanted Nessie I never felt so alone.

When I heard snarling and a scream I bolted to the living room where Embry was in wolf mode and standing snarling over Ren who was snapping trying to get free. Jared was holding Lucy back as she cried for Embry. I walked over and grabbed Ren.

"What do you think your doing?" I snapped at her Rosalie grabbed her neck but did not snap it. It was hard to convince her not too. We had to wait till Carlisle decided what we should do with her. I went to my room and grabbed a pair of shorts and tossed them to Embry who quickly phased and pulled them on. Lucy looked away to give him privacy. Rosalie dragged Ren out of the room and made her sit in the spare room and watched her Emmett stood firmly next to her. I had never seen him look so protective over Rosalie.

Nessie started to mumble words half way through the day. We were trying to pick out a solution, for the angry bunch of vampires that wanted to kill us and collect Ren.I stood up and rushed to the side of her bed. Her eyes weren't calm anymore they were scrunched up and looked like she was in pain. I stood shocked not knowing what to do. I hated to see Nessie in pain! I quickly came to my sense's.

"Carlisle!" I called he came running in the room at a vampires speed, looked at some monitors before trying to speak to Nessie.

"Ness? Nessie? Can you hear me darling?" he asked. His voice was full of hope. I watched like a hawk as he stood at her side. I could hear the angels whispering their low prayers in my head and thought to myself what she said before she went through with this. '_Jake im scared encase I die_". My heart stopped beating.

She stirred, and her eye's opened slowly. I fell to my knees with happiness. I felt warm hot tears stream down my face. My heart released all the tension that was bottled up. I felt like I could breath properly for the first time in years. Putting my head in my hands in that specific moment I realised just how much I loved Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

I was then relived when I heard her weak but beautiful voice say my name..

"Jake" was all she crocked I smiled standing up and walking quickly toward her. Her face was still perfectly composed she opened her eyes to look at me. She grinned weakly and a tear fell from her face. I quickly wiped it away. Another tear trailed down her perfect face and another and another.

"Baby why are you crying?" I asked worry consumed me. Her tears kept streaming down her face. I tried to wipe them all away. Her voice was muffled but I could hear the terror in it.

"Jake. I thought I was going to die and never see you again!" she said between sobs. We both let tears fall down our faces. I shook my head.

"If that had happened baby then I would follow you! I wouldn't leave you! I would follow you to the end of the earth and back!" She smiled and placed her hand on my cheek.

"Jacob Black. How on earth was I blessed with you? I love you and I always will until my last breath leaves my mouth" I smiled

I had never felt such pride to be Jacob black. Nessie's Jacob Black. I closed the distance between our lips and lightly kissed her. Our lips moved in perfect harmony with each other. It was soft and gentle. I pulled back smiling a tear fell from her face again.

"What's wrong baby your alive im going to keep you safe I promise" I kissed her forehead. She slowly shook her head.

"Im not crying of sadness im crying cause your so amazing" she whispered I smiled and kissed her forehead again.

Carlisle came in smiling looking very happy. My heart swelled with so much pride of Nessie. Edward and Bella came through the door grinning.

"Renesmee!" Bella shouted as she ran over to embrace her daughter. I got a warning glace from Edward as I searched my thoughts I never dropped eye contact with him.

_If you don't like it then keep the hell outta my head!_ I snapped he smirked and dropped his gaze smiling to Nessie.

"Ness how are you feeling darling?" he asked giving her a long hug. I think if he was human he would have cried of happiness him and Bella.

We all stood in the Surgery talking. Nessie tried to sit up. I sat down behind her and gently pulled her back. She leaned on me and pulled my arm round her. I rested my head on hers making sure I wasn't hurting her. She sighed with pleasure when I sat forward and she leaned against my chest I wrapped my arms round her slim and fragile body. She leaned her head against my shoulder and within Minutes she was sound asleep.

"Carlisle is my daughter going to get better and stronger?" Edward demanded to know. Carlisle turned round from his desk he looked shocked at Edwards's sudden outburst but understood he was worried about his daughter. I listened closely.

"Yes Edward she will I am very happy with her progress I was not expecting her to wake up this early. If her body continues to heal at this rate the will be able to function in two days" he smiled and left the room I finally let the breath from my lungs go and continued to breath normally.

Lucy POV

I didn't know what to think. In the time of 24 hours I had found out my boy friend was a wolf my best friend was half vampire half human and that her family were vampires. I cuddled into Embry's side. He looked like he was in a trance I looked up at him.

"Embry" I whispered moving his cheek to look at me. His eyes flared with love and passion. I smiled and locked my hands round his neck.

"is Nessie going to be ok? Im so worried Embry" a few tears escaped my eyes. He quickly wiped them away and grinned as Edward and Bella left the room. Bella smiled and nudged her head towards the door. I stood up Embry followed as we both walked into the room where she was leaning against Jacob. He looked more alive more functional I smiled when she opened her eyes.

"Luc? Luc is here?" she crocked weakly I walked to the side of her and Jacob.

"Hey Ness how are you feeling?" I asked she smiled and nodded. She looked so bad, I hadn't seen her like this before. I began to panic I couldn't lose my best friend. I thought at what I was saying. I sounded selfish. Embry wound his arms round my waist and I stopped getting worked up and began to calm down right away.

"Hey Ness, something that might cheer you up a little. Your not lying to Luc anymore. She knows about the vampires and you being half and half and the wolfs!" he grinned into my neck it sent shivers down my spine when I heard his voice directly beside my ear. She gasped and looked so shocked then she grinned.

"This is amazing! Your not scared of me?" she asked confused. My eyes widened and I glared at her. How could she think I was scared of her? I laughed to myself.

"No Nessie! No im not I know you wouldn't hurt me you're my best friend!" I beamed at her.

Jacob POV

The next few days would be the most important days ever.


End file.
